Heat stroke
by gogeta408
Summary: Looks like Chat can't take the heat. Up to Ladybug to help him out 11/8/17: Info on my profile as to why I've posted 8 chapters in 1 go 21/10/17: update on profile
1. Chapter 1

"So... Hot..." Adrien's voice rasped as he lay on his bed. "Why is it so hot...?" He panted in the heat.

Why did it have to be the hottest day of the year? An ungodly 30 degrees. Plagg had hidden under the darkest shadow.

"Why did that Air con have to break todayyyyyy...?" His voice lingered; he hated the hot weather.

He was stuck at home, and he was forgoing racing out as Chat Noir. A black leather suit in this heat? He may as well throw himself in the oven in the kitchen.

"It's not going to get better if you keep moaning." Plagg spoke out from the blackest coldest shadow he could fit in. "How do you think I feel?"

Adrien glanced in Plagg's Direction. "Don't cats enjoy the heat?" Plagg growled.

"My cheese melted and started to cook in the room. If I wanted melted cheese, I'd have asked for it on pizza or chips." Adrien chuckled.

"Is it possible to die in this heat?" Adrien asked absently, he really wanted this torture to end.

There was a buzz on his phone, the Ladyblog had updated and his computer came to life from the link. "Plagg... Please tell me it's another rumour forum post?" Adrien moaned as the cat reluctantly flew down.

"Is it possible we just agree we never seen the post?" Plagg asked as he saw the Akuma announcement. "Like... Let's just pretend you slept through it." Adrien rolled over on to his feet from his bed.

"As much as I'd love to agree... Ladybug will be out there in this heat and will need our help. So let's transform and roll out."

Plagg sighed. No more transformer movies.

Champ De Mar's, a lovely stop near the Eiffel Tower.

Well, it was until the Akuma turned up and causing major damage to the park. The villain of the day for Ladybug, as she landed, seemed to love playing with fire.

"Why did it have to be during the summer? Why couldn't it be an ice villain today?" She sighed as the Super villain turned to her. "Looks like I best not get cooked."

"Ready to see the whole world on fire?" The man laughed as his body glowed with the heat of a bonfire.

"Not really!" Ladybug announced as she jumped away from the torrent of fire the villain had created.

"Woah!" Chat yelled as he landed by her. "The human torch!" Ladybug glanced over unamused by the joking statement.

"Yeah... Not in the mood Kitty." She noticed the beads of sweat on his brow, and the heaving of his chest. "You okay Chat?"

"Never better my lady!" He spoke out rapidly as he caught his breath. Both jumped away from the flames and Chat really felt like he was ready to melt. "Let's make this quick... I'm not up for this."

She was in agreement; fire was not something they wished to deal with today. "Get him distracted, I'll get to work." Chat ran forward and got the Akuma's attention as he heard. "Lucky Charm!"

"Oi sparky!" Chat called, as he was forced to vault the fire that nearly turned him to ash. "What's got you all hot headed? Someone rain on your parade?" He grinned as his chest heaved.

Was it the sun or could he not keep his eyes focused?

He ducked and dodged as Ladybug enacted her plan to defeat the Akuma. "Chat! The canister on his pouch!" Chat ducked low against the heat as he punched in.

"Cataclysm!" The canister ruptured and both were sent flying from the blast.

"Chat!" Oh no, she didn't mean for that to happen. "Time to end this!" She swung her yo-yo over to the Akuma and caught the insect in flight. The yo-yo returned as the faint glow cleansed it and it was realised. "Bye-bye..."

She turned to Chat as she used her powers to fix the damages.

Chat didn't look good.

He really didn't look good.

"Chat?" She was at his side, he was breathing deep and heavy, his face was red. "Kitty, speak to me..." His breath was becoming shaky.

Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder, he must be having suffering from heat Exhaustion.

There was a ringing in the air, her eyes fell on Chat's ring. "Oh no... Chat..." She panicked, Chat needed to cool down fast... But...

She took a deep breath, she knew what she had to do right now.

Taking his full weight into her arms, she launched up to the roof tops with the Yo-yo's aid. His breathing was echoing into her ear, and so was his rings beeping. "Hold on Chat..."

She landed with a thud on her roof. "Don't open your eyes, please stay like chat for a bit longer." She called out as she dashed into her room.

She bounced into her bathroom and dumped any towel she had and soaked it in the cold tap. She cared little for the water flying about as she burst back out.

Chat was gasping, panting hard as she applied the fabric to his head. There was a flash of light and Ladybug closed her eyes.

Plagg floated over head, he was exhausted. Ladybug had her hands on the rag, her eyes shut tight. "Chat... I... I didn't look. I'm not going to open my eyes okay." Adrien's body was soaked, he was thankful for the water on his head. "Take deep breaths kitty, take deep long slow breaths. Come back to me here." She was worried, she wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't.

She wouldn't break their trust.

Adrien slowly put a hand on hers, his body begging for help. But he couldn't get a word out.

It hurt to say anything in his state. Here he was his true self open to Ladybug. And she was protecting both him and Chat as best she could.

It hurt how much trouble he was causing her.

Ladybug heard more beeping as a pink flash of light echoed out.

Marinette didn't move, and both Kwami watched worried. "Tikki...?" She spoke, turning her head away from Adrien. Her eyes open to look at both Kwami. "This... this is bad." The Kwami nod in agreement.

"The kid's roasting Ladybug. He needs water." Plagg stated, avoiding name drops. Marinette nods, closing her eyes to think straight.

"Tikki, take the cat with you down stairs. Mom and dad are out. Get me a fresh, cold water rag. Now!" Both Kwami didn't waste time.

With her eyes closed, she felt Adrien's hands on hers. "You okay Kitty?" His hands shook with every shuddering breath. "It's okay... It's okay Kitty." Adrien gasped slightly, but a sob followed and he bit his tongue.

He couldn't get emotional; this was not a moment to cry. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he whimpered as he couldn't contain his tears.

The heat was messing with his head, he shouldn't be crying. But he also should be here, pretty much naked to his lady. Everything on him screamed Adrien Agreste. "I'm... I'm so sorry..." He gasped out.

Marinette bit her lip; she wanted to look at him. To help him properly. She'd never had Chat like this... His emotions out of whack from the heat.

"Here you go Ladybug!" Tikki called out as both Kwami handed her a cold soaked rag. She placed it on Adrien's head, replacing the warm one.

Adrien held onto her hands, not wanting to let go. He was burning, he wanted her to stay and help him through.

"Chat..." Marinette moved her hands to put them on top of his. "I need to get you a bottle of water. I need you to stay where you are, I promise, I won't look." Chat shook his head.

"Please... stay... Please..." He was really upset. Tikki and Plagg looked at the issue that was going on. "Ladybug..." Marinette took a deep breath.

"Kitty... I want you to count to 60, that's how long I'll be gone. And after that I won't leave." His dry throat gulped hard as he nods. "Okay... Ready... Start now."

She let go and turned around, her eyes locked to the hatch. Tikki and Plagg followed.

"Get me an old bed sheet you two. And some clothes pegs." Both Kwami nod as Marinette threw herself down to her down stairs hatch. She grunted on impact but quickly threw it open as she rushed into the kitchen.

She didn't really know how long she took. Both as she reached the roof, two sups in hand and a bottle of water in the other. Adrien had stopped speaking. "Chat?" She asked with eyes closed. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... you were a bit... Longer..." He muttered, he sounded calm as she walked up, Plagg and Tikki guiding her. "I was a bit worried."

"That's okay. Hold out your hands." She felt for his palms and placed the cup in it. "stay... Still... I can't pour water blindly so I need you to not shake." Adrien took a deep breath as Marinette poured water into the cup.

"That's nice... My leg needed a cooling down." Marinette heard Tikki giggle as she put the water in the cup properly. "Th-thanks..." He took a deep gulp as she took some water to. "M-more... Kitty thirsty." She chuckled, he seemed better at least.

She flipped out the old bed over and covered Adrien before opening her eyes. "Don't mind this... Just give me a second.

She took the bedding edges and used the clips to hold the edge to her balcony. She then moved her chair and table and put the potted plants on top the covers edges.

With a smile of the make shift shelter she closed her eyes and crouched down.

Sat found herself sat next to her partner. Who was enjoying the bottle of water he took for himself. "I need some too..." She muttered as he passed it. She took it from the bottle as chuckled.

"Looks like you got to kiss me?" He heard her spit the water out, his laughter filling the air.

He kept his eyes closed of course, it was only fair.

Marinette huffed, water being set down. "It doesn't count..." She glanced away, wanting to glare at him, to hit him in the shoulder.

But not today... Maybe another...

There was a long silence. "Thanks, Ladybug..." Adrien began as he clenched his palms. "Thanks for everything." She smiled.

"You're my partner, Chat... I wasn't about to watch you have heat stroke..." He grinned, he felt like he went through the kitchen oven. "You seemed pretty bad though... You shouldn't have come out."

"I couldn't leave you on your own my lady. I have a duty to protect you." She sighed; she was able to protect herself. "Also... Sorry... For... Getting all upset." He mumbled before chuckling. "It's not cool for this cat to cry." It's not cool for a man to cry in front of their girl.

"Chat..." Marinette put a hand on his hand. "It's okay to cry... It's okay for men to cry when under pressure some times. You were exhausted and your body wanted an outlet. It's okay; nothing to be ashamed of."

"My father... Wouldn't put it the same way." Adrien muttered.

"My dad would..." Marinette retorted. "He went through the same thing before... Mom had to hold onto him till he stopped. But he never felt embarrassed. It's not wrong for grown men to cry Chat."

He envied her world.

"I best get going... We can't sit here with our eyes shut all day." Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand to stop him going. "My lady..."

"Stay... Stay till your better. Stay till it cools down." She stated to him as he flopped back on his rare.

"Stay till my stomach is full." Plagg spoke out as Tikki sighed.

"Really... Food right now?" The cat nods, "Honestly Plagg..."

Marinette chuckled. "Tikki, take Plagg to get something to eat. I'll stay with Chat and rest." She didn't know when they left, but assumed they did quickly.

Adrien yawned. "Man... This heat..." He didn't realise how tired he was. Marinette chuckled, but squeaked when he rested into her. "Sorry Bugaboo. Mind if I take your offer and rest for a bit?"

She chuckled, she glanced away to see the light still high in the sky. But the breeze through her shelter was nice.

"Sure..." She didn't mean to, but she rested her head onto his. "Rest all you need Kitty. Just remember..."

"Don't look... Got it..." He yawned again.

Marinette and Adrien were found by Plagg and Tikki, sleeping mindfully together in the cool summer breeze. "Do you think they'll find out when they wake up?" Tikki asked curiously.

Plagg chuckled. "My bet's on your kid messing up." Tikki turned to the cat annoyed.

"Bet's the other way round." Plagg grinned.

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien awoke lazily, his hand moving for his phone as it rang out in his usual favourite song. He yawned as he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He mumbled.

"Where are you Adrien?" Nathalie's worried voice spoke out.

In that instant, Adrien stood with a start, his head meeting blanket as he fumbled about. This action work the girl next to him as she saw the pair of legs dancing about, the plant pots being pulled off the table by the reaction.

Instantly, she stood and grabbed her partner and held him. "What's wrong?" Adrien froze.

"I'll be right home... I'll explain my actions when I get home." He ended the call and relaxed. He could make out a faint image through the sheets but not enough to see much more. "Sorry my lady... But," he sighed, not really sure where to go with this right off the bat.

Marinette sighed in relief, the cat had calmed down now and both stood silently remembering how they ended up here. "Guess it's time to go now?" She asked and he nods in agreement. "Okay, we best transform back. I'll carry you somewhere."

"That's fine... I can make my way home." He grinned, but she merely pokes him in the chest.

"If I let you go running off from here. You'll know who I might be. Sorry kitty, but not letting it out the bag that easily." Both Kwami had floated over amused by the two.

"Time to go now kid..." Plagg stated as Adrien summoned his transformation. "Later Tikki..." With that he flew into the blanket and Marinette watched the legs change from jeans to the black cat suit.

"Let's go then Tikki." Marinette stated as she transformed back into ladybug. With that she didn't give Chat warning as she hauled him across the roof tops.

Several moments later, they landed. She set him down and removed the cloth that divided them. "Well..." Chat began as he rubbed the back of his head. He grinned nervously. "Sorry for causing you all this trouble my Lady."

"It's fine... I couldn't stand back and watch you suffer." He blushed as he rubbed his shoulder arm. "You're, okay aren't you?" He nods slowly.

"Not my most classy state really." He chuckled before turning around. "I guess I better go," She nods slowly; he walked for a few seconds. Before he felt her hug him at his back, making him freeze "Ladybug?" He asked surprised.

"I just wanted to hug you..." She muttered. "You were in such a mess, and... I couldn't do much because of my eyes closed." She frowned at the memory. "I wish I could have comforted you better."

"Hey..." He turned round as he made some distance between them. "You did more than I could ask for of you. It was nice." He hated how he reacted to the heat, but everything that transpired afterwards he would keep with him forever. "I'll make sure to return the kindness one day." She smiled warmly before taking several steps back.

"Take it easy on the way home Chat..." She bowed to him with a smile. "See you next time."

He watched her leave; he stayed there for several moments. His smile turned sour as he glanced down and looked to his palm in defeat. She must think he was such a loser now? After how he had reacted today, he could only cringe at himself.

Turning, he leapt home; he knew what excuse he could use to get out of his sudden disappearance. He'll get a few harsh words but nothing major he hoped.

Meanwhile, Marinette had returned to her room. Tikki could see the distant stare and troubled look she had while tidying away the bed sheet. "What's wrong Marinette?" She said nothing as she walked over to her desk and sat down with a deep sigh. "You worried about Chat Noir?"

"A little..." She muttered as she seemed to be glancing about randomly in though. "Tikki," she finally spoke as she turned to the little creature. "I. Was I." She fumbled about with her words trying to get it right. "Is it wrong of me, to say that?" She sighed again leaning back. "Is it wrong that I really wanted to see who he was?"

Tikki watched her fuss for several more moments. "There is nothing wrong with that Marinette." Tikki stated to her. "It's only natural that being so close and being curious." The girl looked her hands; she hated how she was so close to breaking her own rule. Tikki patted the girl on the forehead. "Plagg was really impressed how you dealt with it, we were both sure today was the day."

"Yeah, I was sure it was looking that way also." The girl looked at her roof hatch. "So that's Chat's Kwami... What's Plagg like?" Tikki looked at her curiously. "It's just... Well this was the first time meeting him and I didn't really get to 'meet' him." The little pink creature mussed in thought before answering.

"He's, rather easygoing really." Tikki began. "He likes to get out and about but only when he wants to. Otherwise he's rather lazy, sometimes rather negligent. Although he doesn't take the 'identity' rule seriously, this is a rather bad habit of his."

Marinette stared at the information given to her. "Hopefully, he doesn't give Chat much trouble for today then." Turning around, she wondered what she should do from here.

"Oh, also Marinette." Tikki exclaimed in remembrance. "Plagg was wondering if you could bring some of the cheese bread your parents made." Said black Kwami had taken great interest in them while he was stuck here.

"S-sure," Marinette responded with a confused smile. "I'd be more than glad to do that for him and Chat. I hope he doesn't mind me feeding Plagg." Tikki chuckled, Chat probably wouldn't mind.

"I really do hope he's okay..." She sighed before turning back to deal with her unfinished home work.

Meanwhile Adrien, after explaining his disappearance due to it being too hot inside, had been given some leeway by Nathalie, only if he let her know next time.

"Man kid." Plagg mused as he lay on the pillow. "That cheese bread left me stuffed." The blond teen chuckled amused. Dough would do that. "I hope she brings some along next time. I did ask for more."

"You can't just ask for free food from people Plagg." Adrien grumbled as he went to shower. Upon returning he noted Plagg was diving into his cheese again. "That fullness didn't last long, did it?"

"You took too long. Anyway, you should be treating me like a hero right now." Adrien looked confused before turning to his PC.

"Hero? Heh, why should I do that, Plagg?" The small Kwami floated over with a smirk.

"Well, I know who Ladybug is..." Adrien froze instantly. "You forgot that didn't you..." The boy turned round rather fast, the realisation hitting like a truck.

"You-." He paused as Plagg then watched him try to say something or find something to say to this. Plagg meanwhile enjoyed watching the boy struggle with the small info he'd been given. The boy slumped back against his chair with annoyance.

"So then," Plagg began as Adrien looked up to the cat. "Do you want to know what she looks like? What she wears? What her home is?"

He did, he really did. This was the closest he'd come to knowing who ladybug was in so long. "I..." He began, but was cut off by the Ladyblog updating photos and videos from the days Akuma fight. He flicked on the new links and he cringed as he looked at the picture.

There was a suffering Chat Noir and a panicking Ladybug after the fight. He frowned and leaned back against the chair. He looked to his hands, remembering the gentle touch she had when trying to help him.

He cried and he hated that he did. He was embarrassed with himself for doing that. And while she had said it was fine to cry. He didn't like it one bit.

His lady should have seen him cry, not in such a state.

He turned the PC off and crashed into his bed from there. He didn't feel in the mood for anything right now. "I'm such a loser Plagg. She probably felt so embarrassed." Plagg voiced his agreement, to which got an annoyed look from the boy.

Adrien rolled back over, remembering what he could. As much as he hated how things had gone, it had left him happy still inside.

He'd had a cat nap with his lady, on some roof in Paris and it made him feel happy, even if the day had left him pretty sour.


	3. Chapter 3

Was it a constant thing? That his phone should wake him from dream land? Apparently yes, as his phone buzzed loudly at his bedside. Rolling over, his clock said 6am.

Who rings someone at 6am? On a school day of all days, it was Monday for crying out loud. He looked at his phone, a grumble echoed out as he answered. "Nino, someone better died for you to wake me up this early."

There was a light chuckle. "Sorry bud, but I couldn't waste time." Adrien rolled his legs out of bed, no point trying to cat nap the last bit. "Anyway, the reason for the rude awakening bro is I need you to get the weekend free off this week." Adrien raised his brow curiously.

"That's a bit of a stretch, not that it shouldn't be a problem. Why, what you got?" Adrien put his phone on loud speaker as he proceeded to head to the bathroom.

"Well my cousin has come to France for a visit." Adrien was surprised, a cousin? "Yeah, we don't talk much but he's an awesome dude. Anyway back to what this is about."

Turns out his cousin was staying in Nice, on the boarder of Italy to get in the warm surf. Turns out, his cousin was a big surfing fanatic. "And he's invited me and any friends I want to join him for a weekend."

"Who's coming then?" Adrien asked as he stared at the mirror. "I assume, Alya?"

"Better believe it bro!" Nino responded. "She'll definitely want to go, and I bet she'll bring along Marinette to. We can have a lot of fun dude." Adrien tapped the sink in thought. "You think your old man will agree to it?"

"I don't know Nino. But..." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I might be able to twist his arm in his favour." Nino chuckled.

"It's up to you man. Let me know in class okay. Later!" With that the call died and Adrien returned to stare at the mirror.

"Let's hope this works."

Once refreshed and dressed, Adrien made his way to his father's office. The man was busy talking plans over with his assistant when he knocked on the door. "Adrien?" His Father spoke, surprised to see him up this early and visiting his office also. "What brings you here?"

He was nervous; almost sure this wasn't going to work. But he had to try right? "Sorry for the intrusion, but I was wondering if I could ask you something." The two adults glanced to one another; Adrien was given his time to speak. "Thank you; I've been invited by Nino for a weekend trip to Nice in the south of France, this week." He could see the disagreeing look. "B-but..." He started again trying to make sure he got it all out.

"I'm also aware that we could use this as a means to show off the 'some of the current summer wear'. Like a small photo promotion for it." Adrien stated, well aware his father had been displeased with many of the pictures. "What better way than for beach time photos to promote the clothes better?" His father went into his thinking state, weighing Adriens argument.

Adrien was sure this long pause was going to turn bad in a second. There was almost no way his father would agree to this. Gabriel turned to his assistant, "Nathalie, see about arrangements down in Nice."

Adrien couldn't believe it. He stared for a long while unsure what to think before being ushered from the room by Nathalie. "Th-thank you father!" He grinned to himself; this was going to be so much fun!

He had the grin on him all the way to school that morning. Entering class, Nino seemed to be chatting Alya. Both glanced over to see him, their eyes looked on hopefully. "Dude, how did it go with the old man?" Adrien said nothing as he sat down. Nino began to worry for a moment before the blond teen decided not to prolong the torture.

"We're good. I convinced him to let me go this weekend." Nino looked pleased. "The only down side, is I have to do a photo shoot out there now. But that's all." Nino couldn't be happier.

"Dude, this is going to be a blast! Just the four of us and my cousin, at the beach house for a few days. It's going to be amazing!" Adrien couldn't agree more.

His gaze turned to Alya, who was watching the door in nervousness. "I assume, Alya." Adrien called out to get her attention. "That, Nino has invited you and Marinette also?" Alya nods with a smile.

"Better believe it Agreste. Though, till Marinette turns up we don't know if we will be a four or a three." But she smiled. "I'm sure it will be a four though." With that she turned her gaze to the door while Adrien turned to Nino, and began laying out plans to do out there.

He had 2 days of sun and beach, not something he really did for free time and wanted to make the most of it. By the time class started, they had too much planned.

Marinette burst into class as the bell finished ringing, embarrassed with her lateness before being told to get to her desk. "Girl where you been?" Alya whispered to her tardy friend as class began.

"Sorry, was up late with homework and over slept." Marinette sighed; she also couldn't sleep properly due to Chat on Sunday. Glancing across, she could tell Alya was excited about something. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later girl, you're going to enjoy this." That was all that was said as they listened to the lecture. As it quietened down and they got to work, Alya popped her phone out. "Also, check out Sunday's akuma fight."

Marinette glanced over, seeing the close and dangerous shots taken from the fight. The thrill seekers had no common sense for safety with how brazen they would try score the 'best' photos.

Adrien was slightly aware of the conversation behind him when he heard 'akuma'.

"Poor, Chat Noir..." Marinette muttered in the back ground. "He looks terrible." Adrien sighed as he stared at his work, it was to be expected that 'this' moment would be a topic amongst people. "Hopefully he's okay."

"I'm sure Ladybug took care of him, Marinette." Alya responded as she put her phone away. "I heard they were spotted a few hours later talking on a roof." Marinette sighed deeply as she turned to her work. "I'm sure Chat's fine girl."

"I hope so, I feel for him, Alya." Marinette muttered. "It's not easy suffering in the heat, even more so that he was dressed in black." Alya looked at her sad friend for several moments, before turning back to work.

At lunch, Alya dragged Marinette away from Nino and Adrien to explain in private. "Alya, what's going on? What's the good news?" Alya released her grip as she smiled brightly.

"Okay, so Nino has invited us too Nice in the south for the weekend. Two full days of sun, sea, surf and beach. All we have to do is pay for the trip down." Marinette looked really excited, then sudden realisation.

She couldn't just go running off down the country, The Butterfly was a threat in Paris and just leaving it unprotected could spell dangerous. "I... I don't know, Alya, I've got home work and helping out at the bakery." She lied.

"Well, I think I can sweeten this offer for you..." Alya sung with a smirk. "Guess which pretty boy you're crushing on, is going also?"

The reaction was instant. "Adrien is going too?!" Ladybugs duty to the city instantly vanished. "Oh my god, you're not lying right?" Alya confirmed Adrien was indeed going. "Oh my god, oh my god." The girl panicked.

"So I take it that's a 'yes I'm coming along?'" Alya said with a knowing grin.

"You better believe it!" Marinette skipped about excited, Alya watched her friend amused.

"Then we better start planning girlfriend!"


	4. Chapter 4

Friday couldn't come any faster.

Four teen's sat with mixture of feelings, excitement in most, with worry in a few.

As soon as the bell rang, Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette were out the class with no waste for goodbyes. Once they reached the exit, they split into two groups. "Right," Nino began as he put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "We're going to stop by mine, before heading to Adrien's for his gear." Alya nods to his plans while Marinette tried to remain calm about this whole event.

"My stuff is at Marinettes already." Alya stated. "We'll wait for you guys at hers while we pack food for the train ride." Marinette nods in agreement as both lads run off to get their stuff. "You can relax, girl." Alya said with a smile. "You've been all over the place this week." Both girls began their walk to the bakery.

"But Alya, this is two days with Adrien, at the beach without any adult supervision." Marinette was having a run of her imagination. Alya put her arm round her friends shoulder.

"Exactly, you will never have another moment like this girl! You got to picture the best part of this!" Marinette looked up as Alya tried to paint the canvas of the ideal dream story for her. "Picture it, you and Adrien, on the beach having fun, splashing in the water. Night time walks, girl this is the best thing you could get for a romantic adventure."

The girl could see it, but also the bad. She frowned. "But what if- What if he doesn't see me like that, but this weird girl who panics around him? What if he..." Marinette shook her head; she didn't want to admit it to herself. "What if he likes someone else?" Alya glanced with a frown as they stopped.

"Don't think about that girl. This isn't a time for worries, focus on the good okay? You got this!" The bakers' daughter nods. "Good, now let's get ready."

The girls sat in the house waiting for the car to arrive. Alya was on watch duty to let Marinette relax in her room. The girl sat at her desk fidgeting while Tikki did her best to calm the young ladies worries.

Once the car arrived, Marinette bid good night to her parents who waved with a worried smile. This was a test for them as well as they would have to get used to this one day. "Take care dear." Tom spoke as he held his wife.

"See you in a couple of days!" The door shut as Marinette turned and jumped to see she was sat by Adrien. He chuckled at her startle as Alya and Nino sat together listening to music he'd brought along.

"You okay Marinette?" He asked with a smile. "You excited for the trip?" She remained silent, but nods slowly. Afraid what she'd let slip out to her crush, in his car. She didn't want to ruin this, but she was so nervous sat by him. Adrien smiled at her, but was a bit bummed out about the silence.

It was a short trip, but they arrived at 'Paris Gare de Lyon', for their train to Nice. Marinette excused herself while they waited for their train. Adrien watched her as she walked off, wondering if he should stay with her to make sure she doesn't miss her train?

She was nervous, she could see her hands shaking as her anxiety built up. She didn't want to turn into a nervous wreck here when they barely left yet. "Just be yourself Marinette." Tikki spoke up, her head poking out the small bag. "If you keep worrying then you will make things worse."

"I know, I know. I just can't believe this is happening. I'm really worried Tikki." There was a bell tone out over the speakers. Her train was arriving in a few minutes. "You sure it's alright to do this? I don't want to leave Chat here alone if an Akuma breaks loose."

"Even Heroes need a vacation Marinette. Relax and enjoy this for what it is, after all you have Adrien here also." The young teen nods as she tries to get her head in order.

"I know it's just." She muttered as a hand landed on her shoulder. "Ah! A-Adrien!?" The blond teen looked startled by her reaction. "Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream like that!" The lad relaxed quickly. He chuckled nervously.

"It's fine Marinette. Anyway the trains coming in and I just wanted to make sure you were aware." The girl smiled slightly.

"Aren't you lovely- I mean, that's lovely of you! I mean, nice! That's nice of you to let me know." She stammered out and Adrien chuckled at her.

"No problem, let's go join the others." She put a hand on her chest to relax as the pair rejoined their group and the train came in.

Alya had made it clear they would all crash in first class. So they could enjoy peace and quiet, plus there was no way the golden boy was going to be allowed anywhere but first class anyway. "Welcome aboard this train to 'Gare de Nice Ville'." The driver spoke. "This is a six stop journey and we should arrive in Nice for about eleven tonight..." Marinette stared out the window as she took in the sights of the world slowly passing by into the night.

"So..." Nino began as the train departed. "You had to cover for all your own things this week while Nathalie was in Nice?" Adrien nods to his friend as the girls listened.

"Yeah, she's currently been sorting everything out for the photo shoot. Like locations, also getting permission to take up a space near where we are going. Then there's staff and food also. Father told me to cover for my own this week, it's been rather unnerving. But I did my best to do what Nathalie would have me do. Maybe father will give me more freedom this way if he can see I can cover for myself?"

"Having so much freedom is unnerving?" Marinette asked curiously, the boy nods.

"Considering how much he has me under his thumb, to be allowed to go to Nice, and cover for my own week while Nathalie is away. It's been like a dream, and I'm dreading the new week when everything returns to normal." He sighed sitting back; "I just hope he sees this as maybe letting me do more of what I want."

"Then bro!" Nino spoke up as he set some fizzy drinks down for all. "Here is to teen freedom. Let's make this the best weekend a fifteen year old can ask for." They nod in agreement.

They sat quietly; Adrien was busy studying as he promised to do it while he was away. It also helped pass the time. Nino and Alya were busy listening to music together. Marinette was staring out at the passing world; she had her sketchbook with her but her mind was anywhere but the train or sketching right now.

That's when a grumbling of stomachs echoed out, reminding them that it was past dinner and they hadn't really eaten. "Looks like time to break out the snacks Mari." Alya said with a grin as the girls unloaded their small dinner they prepared.

Both boys stared in awe. "Woah, you girls prepared a lot!" Nino was aware they were brining food, but this was looking better than expected. "This is sick." Alya chuckled.

"We thought it be best to make food for you boys. It's not a cooked meal but it's better than nothing." She watched as Marinette handed out rolls.

Adrien had stars in his eyes as his meal was presented. "This is really nice. Thanks Alya, thanks Marinette.

Marinette glanced away with a flushed face as Alya chuckled. "She went out her way to make sure everyone had something. Her parents were even kind to make sure they were fresh from this afternoon for us."

"Hope you like it." Marinette squeaked out, as she prepared to eat her own food. Adrien noticed some spare rolls set aside.

"Mind if I have another roll, Marinette?" He asked as she turned to him surprised, he grinned. "You brought extra cheese rolls right?" She nods slowly before handing him one.

"Hungry are we bro?" Nino asked as Adrien put the roll in his bag.

"Not really, but it's for later if I get hungry." Though the real reason was Plagg, during this week he'd begged him to make sure that the 'bakers daughter' brought an extra couple cheese rolls. Honestly, it was as if the ones Ladybug had given to him a few days ago had made the small cat an addict.

They eat in contempt with their company as they looked to see the city of Lyon. Symbolizing they were just over halfway.

And it finally hit home, just how far away from Paris they were, it was a little scary to be honest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Attention passengers." The group of four glanced up from their conversation to the speakers. "Please have your belongings ready. We shall be arriving in Nice, in about half an hour. Thank you."

The teens looked out the train window, looked beyond their reflections to the clear night sky and open ocean in the distance. "Nice looks amazing." Adrien stated as the rest gave a short nod in agreement.

They didn't realise how tired they were as they got off the train. The air was cool and they could smell the sea air that blew through. "My cousin should be round here..." Nino muttered as he looked about.

Sure enough, an older male flashed his car lights to the teens and waved them over. "Hey, Nino! How you been?" The two shared a short hug. The older man looked to the group with him, "Hello everyone. Hope you'll enjoy the stay."

"Thank you for having us." Marinette spoke out, covering for the group.

"My pleasure young lady so let's get going, you all must be tired?" As they entered the car, there was the chain reaction of yawns that followed.

It was a quiet drive, Nino telling his cousin about everyone. "So you're a computer engineer, James?" Alya asked curiously as the male nods. "Bet you must do a lot of interesting things?"

"Oh yeah, I took part in a few things. You hear of Ultimate Mecha Strike?" Adrien and Marinette leaned forward in surprise.

"No way, you took part in making Ultimate Mecha Strike?" Both teens liked Nino's cousin a lot as the man chuckled.

"Only a little..." The ride came to an end as they reached the apartment building, James was residing in. He lead them to the top floor, the guy was renting out the pent house area.

No wonder he was fine taking on four extra faces, this place was big. Setting everything down, James pointed out the rooms for the girls and the boys, and the important facilities. "Now, it's going to be busy tomorrow, good night." James bid the four fair well and went to crash in bed.

"Well, let's go girl! Alya dragged Marinette with her to their room to sleep, leaving the boys to look about before crashing themselves.

The morning came, and it felt different for Marinette. It felt weird, waking up in a new place, away from her family. It had a weird feeling, but she was happy about it. Leaving the bedroom, she stretched and looked about.

She proceeded to the balcony and got a view of the sea before her, it looked magical. Tikki, was resting under her hair on the shoulder to look as well. It was a bit boring being stuck in hiding all the time.

"This is amazing..." She awed, to see the view of the sea, the sand. She was excited for the day ahead.

"It really is." Marinette jumped at Adrien's voice. He'd snuck up beside her and rested in rails. "You don't do travelling do you Mari?" The girl took this moment to calm down, forgetting the fact he'd been sleeping in the room next door.

"Y-yeah, I mean no I don't travel." She responded quickly, her gaze meeting his then darting away. She chuckled nervously, "It's just... Being so far from home without my family, it's weird..."

"I know what you mean," He responded as he smiled at her. "I mean, I know I have a photo shoot here. But, this is the first time I've been allowed to travel on my own, alone with friends." He frowned for a moment. "It's nice being with friends."

She stared, not sure what to say as her face felt warm. She chuckled realising she wasn't saying much. "By the way..." Adrien spoke with a chuckle. "I like the Pyjamas." He watched her stare wide eye in realisation.

She was stood in front of her crush, in her night ware without a care.

The teen lad watched with surprise and confusion as his smaller friend bolted from his side and back to her bedroom. He chuckled at her actions before proceeding to watch the morning news, to see what the day had in store.

Several minutes later, James had awakened as was seeing how his guests were before heading to the kitchen. Adrien looked annoyed; it was going to be a hot day at the photo shoot. "Ah shoot..." James muttered as he looked round the kitchen. "Okay, looks like we're going to need to get some food for breakfast."

"I can go get it," Marinette spoke up as she and Alya came out the bedroom. "I'll even do breakfast." Alya nods in agreement to help.

"Ah, you're my guests." James responded. "It would be rude to do that." Marinette shook her head, she be more than welcome to do it. "Okay then, let's get a list."

Marinette and Alya smiled to each other as Adrien walked over. "Seeing as you are going out, mind if I come along?" The girl froze up; Alya nudged her brain back into action. She stammered a happy yes. "Great, I'll get dressed and we'll go get what we need."

Alya watched Marinette control her excitement and watched with amusement as the pair left the flat. "So..." James mused walking over to his cousin's girl. "The small lady has a crush on the blond boy yeah?" Alya smirks with a nod; it was so obvious to everyone. "Well, except maybe Adrien himself. Anyway, Nino," James turned to his young cousin. "Let's get our gear ready, once we've had food we need to head to the beach before it's crowded."

Meanwhile, Marinette walked with her eyes to the floor, nervous and excited that she was spending time with Adrien. "Th-thanks for taking me, I mean helping me with the shopping." He chuckled with a shrug.

"Not at all Marinette, it's going to be warm today so I wanted to get some extra water and sun screen." She watched him frown in thought. "I'm, not really good with the heat." He said embarrassed. "I mean, I enjoy spending time out in the sun, but I just can't enjoy it for too long. Bit silly really."

"Not at all," Marinette responded, her thoughts flickered back to Chat Noir for a moment. "It's the same for me in the cold." She stated as they entered the shop. "I can't stand it, my ears hurt, my jaw aches. I barely want to be outside long."

Adrien smiled lightly as they picked out what was needed. They said nothing more for a long while, deep in thought, one about Chat Noir and the other about Ladybug, remembering last week's events. Maybe they should have said they were going away for two days.

Guess they could hope nothing bad happened.

They walked back quietly to the flat were Marinette and Alya proceeded to do breakfast. Adrien watched the time, knowing he'd have to go to the shoot soon.

Breakfast was delicious; Alya and Marinette had done a wonder. Both girls smiled embarrassed but enjoyed the compliments. The guys cleaned up while the girls prepared for the beach, and soon the 5 were off. Tikki tried her best to sneak glimpses of the surroundings as the car drove along the sea front.

It was busy, and the day barely had begun. The drive took them an hour out to the beach location, Adrien stared at his phone in thought, checking the Ladyblog encase there was an Akuma. Though he tried not watch for long, he didn't want to worry himself, not like he could do anything now.

He helped carry the gear down to the beachfront, it should surprisingly quiet. "Not many people know of this beach, it should be a little quieter." Adrien grinned nervously as he looked to Nino.

No, he hadn't mentioned the photo shoot.

"Adrien," the group looked to see Nathalie walking over. She wasn't in her dark work suit due to the heat, but she looked more set for a holiday than anything else. "The photo shoot will begin soon; I recommend you come with me to get started."

James had a blank surprised look as the blond teen walked away. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" Nino chuckled as James groaned. "Next time, inform me when a private spot is about to overrun by... what are they, actors?" Models "close enough..."

Adrien sat with the crew as they prepared him; he glanced across to see his friends setting up their spot. Nino grinned as the wind protector went down. "Fort Nino is prepared." Alya shook her head as Marinette chuckled.

"Oh is it really? Well, where's the rest of it?" Alya said as she crossed her arms. Nino, grinned as his glasses flickered in the sunlight. He held up a bucket and spade. "Really... What are you, five?"

"Adrien doesn't get much time at the beach, so I agreed to build sand castles with the dude." They glanced to Adrien, who was distracted by the crew. "So while I wait for him, I will begin fort Nino." With that he began digging his pit.

Alya shrugged as she removed her shirt, Nino stopped to stare at Alya's swim suit. "Dude..." He turned around embarrassed she'd caught him off guard like that. "Y-you look nice." Alya nudged Marinette.

"Don't leave me hanging girl, make Adrien stare." Marinette glanced away nervously at her friend. "If you don't, I'll make it happen." Her friend gave a defeat sigh, guess she had no choice.

"Don't blame me if Nino dumps you!" Alya smirked at the challenge as Marinette removed the outer cover. She didn't care if Nino stared; Alya was right about one thing, was that Marinette could so be a model if she tried.

Adrien turned to the noise of Nino in surprise. He looked across confused, his eyes widen in surprise.

Was that really Marinette?


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks like your chosen's having fun, Tikki," Plagg mused as he floated in the tree branch behind her. The pink Kwami smiled at the girl, a slow nod agreeing.

"She is very confident when she's not round your chosen, Plagg." The two Kwami sat backed in the shade to watch the two in peace.

Nino stared surprised at Marinette. Alya smirked as the girl stretched in the sun. "Careful girl," Alya nudged. "You just broke my boyfriend." Marinette looked to the tanned lad surprised before glancing away bashfully. There was a nudge to her shoulder and the dark haired girl glanced to her friend curiously. "Nino's not the only one staring..."

Marinette followed Alya's gaze to see Adrien staring in surprise, which made her conscious of how she was looking right now and hid behind Alya. But with a swift spin of her hip, Marinette was now stood between the two. "Don't hide now girl. Smile and wave damn it!" Marinette chuckled and waved over.

Adrien returned the wave slowly as his assistant stood beside him. "Please pick up your jaw, Adrien. It's demeaning of a man your age." The Agreste lad chuckled nervously. "I know her from somewhere, who is she again?" He looked surprised, of course.

"Oh that's Marinette, she's in my class. She was also the designer for-"

"-the derby hat?" Nathalie rubbed her chin, that girl was also the same one from Adrien's birthday. The blue scarf girl, "so that's who she is?" Adrien looked at her curiously. "Anyway, enough staring young man, let's get to work."

Marinette gave a sigh of relief as Adrien turned away. "Now that you're finished showing off." James spoke rather amused; Marinette jumped and turned to the older male. "Now it's time to teach you guys." He put down his board, "how to surf."

Several minutes later, James was teaching the three the basics for surfing. He showed them how to find their correct footing and balance, then showing them how to stand up on the board.

While this was going on, more people turned up to surf. Alya thought she spotted someone she knew, but she must have been imagining things, no way would she be here. She chuckled to herself; the heat must be getting to her already.

"Right then," James called out the group. "Let's go, time to get you guys firsthand experience." He led them out till they were waist deep.

Adrien watched for several moments between poses, he really wanted to join them. But he had to follow through with his side of the deal. "Adrien, Focus!" The cameraman called out as the lad posed was required. "That's better!"

Nathalie watched Adrien for several shoots, noticing his gaze going a drift many times. She frowned; she needed the boy to focus. "Let's take a quick break." She called out, getting Adriens attention. "Five minutes then we go again and Adrien a word please."

They stood off to the side, Nathalie putting on her best serious face. "I understand you want to join your friends. But I need you to focus." The teen nods reluctantly, the woman really couldn't stay serious for long. "If you can deal with this for another half an hour, you're free to do what you please for the rest of the day."

That was all it needed to get the boy to focus. Honestly, if Adrien just did it in the first place then she wouldn't have to lie to get him to do it. Adrien remained focused for the time required before Nathalie let him loose to his friends. She smiled slightly, before turning to the rest of the models to take their place.

With a hop and a skip, Adrien reached 'Fort Nino'. Looking out, he watched his friends practicing in the shallow surf. Marinette was busy trying to maintain her balance in small waves. "Hey there guys!"

This got everyone to look up; Marinette tumbled into the water quickly after. "Ugh..." She stuck her tongue out, not really keen on the sea water. Alya chuckled as they proceeded back to shore. "No matter what, I can't stand sea water..." She grumbled walking up.

"You were doing really well Mari." Adrien stated, she smiled but hid behind Alya slightly, in fear of herself saying something silly. "So... What's the plan?" He asked, changing the focus away from his nervous friend.

"Well!" Nino said shoving a bucket and spade into his hands. "It's time to work on the fort! So what better ways, than to start, but dig 'a big hole!'" Adrien joined in with Nino, as both lads linked arms in childish antics then began digging a pit.

Both girls shaking their heads and the two, guess it's a guy thing? Alya got both girls sat lounging while both men had their way with the sand pit. Marinette smiled as she stared at the blue sky, to anyone else it looked like two couples having fun. She giggled, she could dream for now maybe?

That was when cold wet lumps of sand were dropped on her stomach. Alya heard a scream, a laugh then deeper screams. "What's going on?" She sat up to see Marinette chasing Adrien with his bucket. Adrien was running with a huge smile on his face, Marinette was one of anger.

Nino was in tears of laughter as he watched the pair. Marinette tackled Adrien to the floor, annoyed by the sudden assault of cold sand. As she calmed to the sound of his laugher, she stared for several seconds before a nervous chuckle followed and she realised she'd piled onto him.

Alya had never seen the girl move so fast on sand before. The blond male stood as he rubbed his eyes of sand and tears. Marinette backed off, annoyed look but said nothing. "That's the first time since they first met, that she's done anything but panic in his face." Nino mused as he sat by his woman.

"It looks like this was a good idea, Nino." Both watched them return as Marinette sat back on the towel. Marinette looked sheepish at her friend who grinned at her. Nino fist bumped Adrien as the sudden growl of stomachs reached them. "Looks like lunch time."

"There's a cafe not far, we could go for a walk up." Adrien stated. They couldn't leave this stuff though. "I'm sure the modelling crew can look after it for us?" He hoped up and went to talk to Nathalie.

"Check out that girl over there." Nino spoke as he pointed to the larger waves. A young blond woman was busy destroying the waves as she glided like a pro. "Bet you can't do that?" Both girls shook their heads, nope not even going to try.

The wave crashed down and the girl floated on the water for several moments. She looked their way before making to the beach shore. "Okay." Adrien spoke getting the teams attention. "They'll watch everything for us. So we should..." Adrien stopped speaking as he looked to the surfer. With confusion in his eyes the group looked back. They're eyes widen.

"No..." Marinette muttered, this was a nightmare right?

"Way..." Alya was so hoping she had been mistaken, but nope.

"Is that?" Nino was sure this couldn't be the same person.

Adrien stepped forward as the blond walked out the water. She put her board upright in the sand, hand on her hip with a smirk on her face. "Chloe?!" He couldn't believe his eyes, what was she doing here?

Chloe chuckled. "Hello there, Adrien, everyone it's nice to see you all here."


	7. Chapter 7

She stared with a hand on her hip. "Well," She flicked her hair round her back. "So, are you going to stare or we going to talk?" Chloe said with a smirk, looking at her class mates.

They couldn't really believe it, there was no way this surfer girl was Chloe. When did she even learn to surf?

"Hey, Chloe B." The group turned in confusion as a well built male walked up, "you making new friends?" She smirked.

"Well, who's this then?" Alya finally spoke, eyeing the male beside the blond girl. The guy chuckled, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm her boyfriend." The group instantly replied with a sense of shock those exact same words. Chloe nudged his chest.

"Don't worry, they're from school." The guy glanced to her, a long pause before nodding.

"Sorry, I'm her best friend, not boyfriend." That didn't seem to relax the lot, only give me questions. Chloe chuckled in good humour.

"You guys up for food? There's a place close by." She walked passed them, before turning back to the still, very confused group. "You coming or just going to wait till your brains dry up in the sun?" She shrugged walking away. "You guys are ridiculous."

And that's how it was; they followed their surprising different classmate to a cafe, they all ordered, taking note of Chloe's manner and attitude the whole time.

"So..." Alya finally asked, as Chloe went to order with Nino. "How long you known Chloe?" The two with her were eager to find out. The guy smiled as he rested back in his chair.

"About four years." This was surprising, he just grinned at them as they played twenty questions. "The names Troy, she came to Nice with her father and got involved with my friends surfing." How on earth did she get involved? This didn't sound like Chloe. "That's for her to tell you." So he just pretended to be her boyfriend? "While she's down here, it's to keep her safe and away from distractions."

"You finished your interrogation?" Chloe asked as she sat down. She glanced to Adrien, "not what you expected was it?" He shook his head; he was a bit blown away by this. He knew this side of her, but to actually see it around everyone so care free.

"How did this happen?" She glanced away to the sea for a bit.

When she came to Nice four years ago, it was for her father's enjoyment. She was left to her own device and spent it alone. She had watched with mild interest all the surfers on the beachside, but acted disinterested.

Till Troy found her and slowly got past that wall she put up. He had showed her what to do and was her shoulder to lean on for advice. It was amazing having such a guy as her personal vent. He listened and gave her advice.

"Surprise you ain't dating." Alya joked, Chloe chuckled more as Troy grinned.

"Let's just say, women don't interest me." There was a long silence as Alya looked surprised before putting her hand on Nino shoulder. Troy chuckled; he wasn't going to try that on the two men before her. He had other fish to chase.

While they enjoyed the food and chat, Alya and Marinette couldn't shake off the weird feeling. Was this really Chloe? There was no way; this had to be a trick.

Chloe glanced to Marinette, they stared for a while, both hadn't really talked to one another, and Marinette hadn't said much at all. Chloe looked at her bored. "You really don't trust me do you?"

Marinette felt nervous with the gaze on her. "Would you blame me?" Chloe shrugged.

"I guess not." She stood and walked round. "Okay, I'm going to have this talk once, and this conversation never leaves us. And once we get back to Paris, this never happened." She held her hand out. "I'm sorry."

There were many things she had heard from Chloe. But these two words could have blown out the sun, or frozen hell over. "I... I..." Marinette really didn't know how to respond, no one did.

"I know I can be a right horrid person. But I do it of my own choice." Chloe stated, her gaze fixed on Marinette.

"I did try to convince her to be 'herself'. But it didn't work." Troy stated.

It was true, Chloe had tried to take, Chloe B back to Pairs. But all it got was random stares, glares and laughs. And when the old Chloe came back, everything went on as normal. She was just so used to being accepted as this mean, horrid girl that being nice made her unreal to everyone.

Somehow Marinette felt distinct irony when it came to their hero forms.

"I will say this," Chloe started up again. "That whatever I do when we go home. I am sorry now, but I will not be when I put my mask on. So enjoy the real me, as you won't see her or Chloe again when we finish our education."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked curiously, Chloe gave a long breath before sitting back in her seat.

"As of the day I finish school. I'm leaving France." There was a long pause. "I'm moving to Hawaii." There was surprise to this. "Father thinks I'm going overseas to study at University in north Hawaii. But really, that's where I'm going to try getting picked up for Pro surfing."

There was a long stare, a really long stare. "She's really good." Troy stated to the four. "She maybe only four years in, but she could really turn out to be a major contender in the surfing circuit.

"Woah... That's awesome." Nino was surprised, but damn was Chloe turning out to be something amazing. Chloe smiled, making sure to get everyone to relax. It wasn't easy.

They returned to the beach in quiet conversation, Adrien looked tired in the heat but he played it off well. Marinette watched him worried, but he smiled and told her not to worry. Chloe watched the two, a frown along her lips.

They returned and Chloe walked back to join her group, the four returned to their usual things before Adrien was summoned to go back to the shoot for retakes.

Marinette was sad to see him leave, but was glad to lay back and enjoy the sun with Alya. As the day came to a close, Nino and Adrien buried their pit and packed up. Nathalie bid Adrien good day and told him to be home as soon as he got back. The teen nods, noting how he was glad for all the effort she put in for his dairy.

She smiled lightly at him, glad to see he was happy with her work. As Adrien and his friends left, she frowned and looked to her phone, the message from Gabriel on it. She was worried, and hoped the issue would be sorted soon.

The group returned to the flat that night, James popping out for some night time toys for the group. Something about going out to get sparklers and fireworks, which made Marinette and Adrien worry, but also look forward to it.

The four were sat about doing their own thing when there was a buzz to the flat. Nino answered, he looked surprised. "Yo, bro. It's Chloe, she wants a word." Adrien walked over curiously as Marinette and Alya watched with exchanged glances.

There was quiet chatter, before Adrien grabbed his shoes. "I'm just popping out for a chat. I'll be back soon." With that the door shut. Marinette stood and ran over to the door.

"You are going to tail him girl?" Alya asked curiously. "Maybe you should wait here for them to come back." Marinette shook her head as she went to get changed.

"What if Chloe does something to him while their alone? I... I can't let her get the upper hand." Alya gave a tired breath, no stopping this girl.

"As much as I'm normally inclined to do this, I don't think you have to worry with this Chloe." Marinette wasn't convincing herself yet. It could be a trap. "Just... Be careful, and don't get caught ease dropping."

"I'll be fine Alya. They won't know I'm there." With that she was out the door. Alya and Nino watched Chloe and Adrien walk off.

"You sure you want to let Mari go?" Nino asked as they watched Marinette tail them. "Like, this is a bit of a bad habit." Alya nods, she should have been more forward to tell Marinette not to do this.

"She's too love struck, I think once she gets back I'm going to curve her attitude a little. This is a bit out of hand." Nino walked back into the flat. Alya rested on the rails. "I really should have stopped you girl. You really have it bad for him."

Marinette stalked the path behind the pair as they talked. Tikki watched Marinette with worry. She couldn't blame the girl for doing this. Lila had shown that Marinette was highly... Territorial? Was that the best way to describe Marinettes actions?

"So," Adrien mused as they walked in the street light. "Is your obsession with Ladybug yours, or Paris you?" Chloe glanced over, before looking forward.

"That's just Paris me. Though the truth is, Troy is a big 'Fan girl' for Ladybug. So, I try my best to get pictures. But it seems like I'm disliked by our Hero." Adrien chuckled. Marinette couldn't help but frown, so she was just trying to get Troy a picture.

"Maybe you should try smiling next time?" Tikki chuckled; Marinette gave a slightly dejected look. Guess she could.

She tailed them till they reached a quiet section of the walkway. Marinette rested her back against the closest sign board and listened.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Chloe began as they took in the warm sea breeze. Adrien slowly nods as he looks out to the star night sky. "I'm gonna be honest here." Chloe began as she pushed away; she took several steps in Marinettes direction before turning around. "Adrien..." She and he shared a long stare, Marinette gulped in hesitation, as did Chloe.

"I like you." It hung in the air for several moments. Chloe glanced down embarrassed, Adrien tilted his head sideways as Marinette covered her mouth, no way did she just.

Adrien smiled. "I like you too." He began, "You're my friend after all." Both girls were thrown off balance by the second line. Chloe looked annoyed but chuckled.

"Oh, you're just too pure sometimes. My dear sheltered blond boy." Adrien rubbed his head, was that a compliment? "What I mean is." Chloe began again. "I like you, as in, I want you to be my boyfriend." Adrien looked surprised.

Maybe it was because of Chloe's advancements that he was slightly caught off by her just saying this to him. "I hope," She spoke again. "That maybe saying it here, as Chloe B, will show you how much I mean it. What you mean to me." He stared for a long while in thought. 

Marinette and Tikki listened, both in surprise this happened. "Chloe..." Adrien spoke after several long thoughts. He smiled, "Thank you..." But he frowned. "But..."

Chloe frowned, but let out a long breath she was holding. "You like someone else don't you?" Adrien chuckled sheepishly as he nods.

"She's amazing..." Adrien muttered. "She's brave, puts others first. She has these beautiful blue eyes and dark hair." Marinette felt her heart racing, was he talking about her with blue eyes and dark hair? Tikki was looking excited.

Adrien loved her?

Chloe put a hip on her shoulder. "So you like Marinette then?" Adrien blinked.

"Huh? No not, Marinette." Adrien responded, "She's just a friend. I mean yes they have some similar characteristics, but Marinette is my friend." Chloe took a long breath, she smiled.

"Guess I can be happy about that." He looked confused as she turned round. "You can go now Adrien. Thanks for telling me." He rubbed the back of his head, he was thankful she was being honest to him. "That goes double for me." Adrien walked off in though as Chloe stood there, her arms crossed and tapped at her elbow.

She chuckled after he left. "That guys ridicules..." She walked to the sign board, time to deal with the girl that is most likely in a pit of despair. "Looks like we both lost..." She looked down.

A girl with tears running down her face was what she was expecting.

But instead, she wasn't there. Chloe looked about confused, she was sure Marinette would have followed, it was so like her.

If she had been looking up, she'd have seen a red figure leaping off over buildings.


	8. Chapter 8

She hadn't said anything for several minutes. Tikki sat on the floor watching the girl with worry. Marinette was huddled up with her back to a wall of one of the many flats nearby.

"Marinette..." Tikki finally spoke; the girl looked to the Kwami. Who was looking rather sorry for herself? "I'm sorry." She began as she stared up to her. Marinette stared, but she still said nothing. "I should have convinced you not to follow." Marinette rubbed her face, shaking her head she smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault." She put her hand out, picking up Tikki. "You didn't know this would happen." Tikki put her palm on the girl's cheek. "I'm just a foolish love sick girl."

"You're not foolish, Marinette. It's not foolish to love someone." Marinette shook her head, she was so blind that she didn't realise that Adrien had eyes for another. Tikki smiled sadly. "Love is blind Marinette."

And what hurt Tikki the most, was not the fact that Adrien broke her chosen's heart. It was the fact that Tikki knew Adrien loved Marinette as Ladybug.

But she couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell her that Adrien was Chat Noir. As much as it hurt to see this girl in tears, she couldn't break her word to the girl. "I'm sure everything will be all right Marinette." The Kwami did its best to console the girl.

"I want to go home Tikki..." Marinette began. "I want to go home and forget about everything." Tikki nods slowly.

"I know it's not my place to say, but remember Marinette." The girl looked back to Tikki sadly. "Chat Noir likes you, you could." Marinette shook her head.

She couldn't do that to Chat Noir. How would she feel if she found out Adrien went to her because the other was out of reach. She'd not treat Chat like that.

"Then, when we get back," Tikki started up again. "Let's clean your wall off? Least that will help you." Marinette chuckled slightly; guess that would be a start. "You'll be stronger from this Marinette." That would be true, least then she could focus more on Ladybug. "That's the spirit; we'll get through this together."

Elsewhere after some time, Adrien was returning to the flat, he opened the door to see everyone but Marinette in the room. "Hey, where's Marinette?" The group glanced to one another. "What's wrong?"

"Marinette, she well..." Nino stumbled as Alya nudged him.

"She's popped out the shop." Alya flicked open her phone to text Marinette why Adrien was back before her and what she told the blond. "I'm sure she won't be long." She stared at the response for a long while, her lips pressed together into a frown.

"You let Mari go out alone at night?" Adrien stated in surprise. "I'm going to join her; it's not safe for her to be alone in a place she doesn't know about." Who knows what could happen to her. Nino spoke up in protest.

"Hold it right there Golden child." Alya spoke up seriously. "She won't be long, I just got her reply." Alya pushed Adrien away from the door. "Go sit down, now." He looked at her confused by her actions before didn't budge against her and sat down.

Marinette stood in the elevator, Tikki watched her chosen worried. "I'm fine Tikki," Marinette lied to herself. "I'll just go to my room, and head home in the morning. I can do that with no problem."

"Okay, just..." Tikki didn't know what to really say. "Be careful?" Her chosen chuckled, she would. Stepping up to the flat door, she took a breath, she was nervous. She just had to get through to her room. She could do this.

The door opened and all eyes turned to her. "Marinette...!" Adrien spoke up as Alya tried to tackle him but he was too fast for her to react. "You shouldn't have gone out alone." She stared at him as he walked up. "I'd understand Chloe going about here, because she's been round here over four years."

Marinette glanced down, her hair covering her eyes. Her hands began to grip tight to the bag. "I was worried after Alya said you'd gone out to the shop. But hadn't come back yet, where were you?"

Alya watched with hesitation, hoping that Marinette would be fine. But seconds passed and it was quickly showing she was not fine. "Adrien." Alya spoke up finally. The blond teen turned to her. "Leave her be, she just went to the shop."

"But she doesn't know anyone here, who knows what could have happened to her. Right Mari-" His mouth moved to a stop.

The next few seconds felt like forever as his worried eyes, looked at the tears on her face. The bag fell to the floor as she pushed passed the blond and ran into her room. The door shut behind her loudly. "Marinette, what is..." Alya stopped him following.

"Adrien, I know you care for your friend. But leave this to me..." Adrien looked upset, did he do something wrong? "No... No you didn't." Alya stated as she shut the door behind her.

Alya stood in the dark room, Marinette sat with her back to the door and Tikki was in her lap out of Alyas vision. "Hey girl," Alya said walking as Tikki hid. "Look, I know it's bad right now." Marinette shook her head.

"It's not just bad; it's the worst thing that could happen." Marinette muttered as she rubbed her face. "It felt horrible hearing Chloe saying she liked him. Like, I know she showed it off a lot. But, to 'actually' hear her say it to him. It hurt that I couldn't do that." Alya rubbed her back. "When he turned her down, I felt so relieved. Then, what he said next."

Marinette clenched her palms. "He said the girl he liked had blue eyes and dark hair. Even Chloe thought it was me." Alya remained quiet, but was becoming very aware her friend was getting louder. "And then, he shot down even the thought of me. As anything more than, just a friend." Alya took a breath and hugged the girl tight.

"It's not the end of the world girl." Marinette turned quickly at that comment.

"Of course it is!" Alya leaned back slightly at the sudden raise of her voice. "You know how much he meant to me. I loved him!" Alya put both hands on the girls shoulder.

"At this rate he's gonna find out." Marinette shook her head.

"I don't care, I don't care anymore, Alya." Alya gave up trying to argue this; Marinette was not really taking this well at all. "Why... Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't I have just hated him?"

Alya said nothing as the girl cried, at this point. It was best to let her vent.

Outside, Nino was looking at his friend worried. Adrien was stood by the door, having been trying to hear what was wrong. "Dude, I suggest you back away from there." But Adrien didn't budge. James walked over, pulling the boy back and pumping him into the sofa.

"Did you know?" Adrien muttered, he put his head in his hands. "Did you know Marinette?" Nino gave a nervous chuckle.

"The whole class knew dude. Yeah, the girl liked you." Adrien groaned.

"What do I do then?" This was something he wasn't used to. James sat down by the teen.

"There isn't anything you can do." Adrien looked over worried. "All she can do is get over it and let time heal the wound."

"Is it really that easy?" James shook his head.

"Not all the time, but sounds like this girl really had a thing for you. You're just going to have to give her space."

"I should speak to her, I want to apologies." James chuckled.

"Adrien, you have nothing to say sorry for. Who you chose to show your heart to, is of no control but your own. She will understand, but is by far not your fault."

Adrien didn't think so, he felt bad. James glanced to the room the girls were in, before back to the lads. "I think its best you rest, get a good night's sleep."

"How can I sleep after all this?" Adrien responded.

"Sleeping on it, will help you face the challenge in the morning. Let her vent her sadness and let her recover. She'll feel horrible, but better in the morning. Then you can sort it out." With that James retreated to his room.

Adrien and Nino sat together on the sofa. "Sorry Nino." The blond muttered, "I guess I ruined your small holiday."

Nino glanced over; he gave a small sad grin.

"Maybe just a little dude, maybe a little."


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes her saw her crying. He knew it wasn't his fault he had caused this, but it felt like it was.

She hadn't come out for the night, Alya had but only for snacks. Adrien couldn't get a window to try speaking his mind.

Whatever little sleep he got, was stirred from him when he heard a knock and a small set of female curses. Getting up, he crept pass Nino to open his door. There they were, Alya and Marinette, but with Marinettes things.

"Mari?" He spoke out; the girls froze, as if he wouldn't see them in the morning sun light. The girl looked better, but she looked panicked. "Are you, leaving?"

"Sorry..." She began, pulling her suitcase to the door. "I, need to go home." She didn't make eye contact. "After last night, I just want to get out of here."

Adrien looked upset. "Look, Marinette." The girl shook her head as Alya walked up to the boy.

"Adrien let her go. She needs time right now." The lad watched the dark haired girl for several moments; she gathered her shoes before heading to the door.

Behind him, Nino had followed out. "I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien spoke aloud. "I should have noticed." Marinette didn't respond as Nino put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's our fault bro." He said as he yawned. "We should have stopped her following last night."

Marinette froze, Adrien lit up surprised as Alya looked like she was about to murder Nino. Said Nino was too tired to realise what he said till after he said it. "Ooops?" Alya stepped past the Agreste lad, ready to wake Nino up and then put him to sleep again.

"Marinette, you..." Adrien spoke again as the girl bolted from the flat. Adrien sighed in defeat before heading to the bed room.

"You okay Marinette?" Tikki asked as they went down the elevator.

"Not really, but..." She took a long deep sigh. "It's not going to be easy. I just, I just wish I could forget this ever happened. I didn't want to leave things like this." Tikki nods, resting on Marinettes head.

"Once we get back, let's go round the city as Ladybug? Maybe we can find Chat and fight Akuma's if they turn up?" Marinette chuckled, not her best way to vent out this issue, but it could be worse.

Adrien grumbled as he sat on the bed. "Cheer up kid, least it's out in the open now." Plagg stated as he floated round his chosen. "Least you both understand each other's feelings." Adrien shook his head.

"That's just it Plagg, I haven't been able to speak my side. Marinette may have heard what I told Chloe. But I should have at least spoken to her before she ran off.

"Well what are you waiting round here for then?" Plagg stated as he flew into his face. "You want to settle things with her before she goes home? Then go tell her what she is to her face? Or do you want her to ignore you like back then?" Adrien looked surprised by this.

She wouldn't just out right ignore him, would she? It hurt that he couldn't return the feelings she felt for him, but to then be shunned out by her. After seeing how much of an amazing friend she can be.

Alya was giving Nino a word when Adrien ran out from his room, "Adrien?" Her attention turned to the blond and Nino thanked what god saved him. "What you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to her." He could see Alya about to protest. "Please, I just want to do this, I don't want to feel bad about this." She looked apprehensive. "I don't want to lose her as a friend. I want her to understand this." She looked like she wanted to argue, but gave up.

"Go on then, do what you want." She watched him leave and sat down. "I give up with the pair of them." Nino chuckled. "Don't think you're off the hook yet loose lips."

Adrien reached the outside; he looked to his Kwami in quick thought. "I don't know when she's catching her train. If she's going by taxi then let's get there the fastest way possible."

"You do realise ladybug will know your here if your spotted right?" Adrien didn't care, his friendship was at stake.

There was a flash of light as Chat Noir vaulted over roof tops as he rushed to the station. If he beat Marinette there, he could talk to her. He'd try explaining how he got there first later. Right now he had to get this off his chest.

He reached the station in record time, now he had to stand back and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Adrien paced for several minutes, where was Marinette? He looked at the people passing him by, there's no way she could have got round him, could she?

Heading inside, he asked to know if his friend had come through. But he was turned away, unless he had a ticket, he wasn't getting passed and they didn't have time to chase round for some random girl.

Plagg had a suspicion Ladybug had beaten Chat here. "Maybe you should ring her kid?" But what if she ignored his call? She might not answer. "Kid, if you don't do it. She'll leave and you won't even get a chance." Adrien gave in and tried to call her.

She didn't answer; he tried again with no response. He decided if she wasn't going to answer his call, he'd text her. He just wanted a few minutes of her time.

There was a long wait and then just when he was about to gave up.

"Adrien..." She looked uneasy being here, she didn't want to deal with this. "Look," Adrien put his hand up.

"Please, let me speak. You don't have long and I want to talk this time." She went quiet, and gave him the chance. "I've, been unable to deal with this since last night. I've been arguing with myself, part of me wants to say sorry." She looked confused. "But, then I asked myself why? Why am I sorry?" He walked up to her.

"Marinette, I wish I had known how you felt about me. I know I can't return what you feel for me, and in that regard I am sorry. But please, I don't want to lose you as a friend, your too important. Your one of my first real friends and I can't take the thought of losing you over this."

She stared at him; she said nothing as she took it all in. She was important to him, even if it wasn't love. It made her happy to hear it.

"Just promise me, we can still be friends right?" Adrien spoke up, breaking her thoughts. "After this weekend, I can't take the thought of losing anyone of you guys."

The announcement rang at the station, she had to go.

"Adrien," Marinette began as she stepped back. "I'll see you tomorrow for class." She smiled at him, he wasn't sure if it was forced or genuine right now. But he smiled back and waved her off.

"Feel better kid?" Plagg asked, Adrien wasn't sure but he got what he felt he needed to get off his chest.

He wanted to say more, but didn't know what more to say.

Marinette took a deep breath, she'd cried enough. She just needed to get on the train and get home.

Tikki glanced over Marinettes shoulder and just for that split second she and Plagg exchanged a look.

Where would things go from here?

Adrien reached into his pocket as he walked back, "Hey, Chloe? Think you can get me a seat on the flight back to Paris?" He frowned as she asked what happened. "It's, complicated. I'll tell you about it on the plane back."

He gave a defeated sigh. He had a few hours before Chloe flew back to Paris, she should be able to do something for him last moment.

Guess he better go say sorry to Nino about leaving so soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe looked out the plane window with annoyance. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her?" After hearing the results of Marinette tailing, to which she was thankful she knew the girl better. The end result had left her bitter.

This was why she wanted to settle things with the girl, but she had been like a bolt of lightning and gone before she could speak her mind.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you about this." Adrien was glad Chloe was being kind here. "I just hope Marinette will be better soon."

"Oh she will." Chloe grumbled. "She better, I will not have her being some spoilt brat about this. Honestly, I expected better of her. This is so... So... Me, Paris me, I should be the one having this fit, not her." Adrien chuckled, too true. "She'd better grow up and understand that not everything can go her way."

"I just hope we stay friends, its killing me this worry. I know she said she'd see me tomorrow, but, what if I just get shunned."

"Then I'll make sure she understands what it means to mess with my friend." Adrien smiled, he was going to miss this once they got home.

Landing in Paris, Adrien felt dread flow through him as he was dragged out by a clinging Chloe. "You could have waited till we got into the terminal." Chloe chuckled as she clings to him.

"Oh don't be silly Adrien." She sung, back into her 'normal' way of acting. Adrien groaned loudly.

He really missed Chloe B.

Thankfully the trip in the limo with Chloe back to his home was short and fast. It was only difficult getting away from her, but he had to hand it to her. She was a very good actress.

Walking to the door, he felt a wave of unease. Something wasn't right at home and it wasn't because Nathalie wasn't here. Opening the door, he stepped into the open hall, nothing could be seen out of place, and everything seemed fine at first glance.

He went to his room, once off loading his belongings, he decided it be best his father knew he was home early.

That was when he felt this dread, walking down the hall he could hear his father, talking with another man.

Or were they arguing?

Adrien slowed to a stop, this was a very heated discussion. Creeping closer Adrien listened intently, unsure what the end result would be.

Gabriel was a very patient man. He was over protective, and showed little time for many.

This man in front of him was one of few that could keep his time, make him uneasy and wear his patients thin. "We've had this discussion enough times over the last day and a half. It's gone Marcel, deal with it."

Marcel slammed his hands on the table, for what must have been more times than hours he'd been here. "Gabriel, I gave you that book to translate it, you promised me that you would help me."

"And look where that got me?" The house owner growled. "You turn me into an enemy of my house. And before that, you made me a victim of your own decision."

Adrien felt nervous, what was his father talking about.

"I promised you I'd help. But I didn't think you'd put my life out like that because of your damn issue of letting go." Marcel slammed the table in anger. "And stop doing that, I will remove my kind donation to you if you break it."

"You should be so lucky Gabriel. If it wasn't for your late wife, you would have been far worse off." Marcel stated green eyes boring into the man.

"And if it wasn't for my wife, who is your sister. You wouldn't even be here talking to me like this."

Marcel stood straight as he put a hand on his chest. "You really want to be like this Gabriel? This could get really nasty really quickly. I want that book back, and I want it now." Adrien shivered as the air seemed to grow cold.

Adrien tapped on the door, loudly and the two men backed off from one another. They're gazes turning to Adrien as he pushed the door open. To say Gabriel was shocked was something else.

"Adrien," His gaze shifted to Marcel then back to his son. "I didn't expect you back so soon." Adrien looked between the two adults.

"Yeah, there was an issue so I came home early. I thought I'd let you know I was home." His father seemed to try pull back in his stern appearance but it was still up heaved by the guest between the two Agreste men.

Marcel had his eyes on Adrien for a long while; he looked him up and down as a smile appeared. "So, you must be my nephew. Your Adrien correct?" Adrien looked over surprised but replied with a short nod. The two men squared up, "you look like you took after your mother." Adrien glanced away with a small smile.

"I get that a lot at the photo shoot." Gabriel looked nervous for a moment. "I didn't know my mom had relatives."

"I was just visiting your father. I informed him I was coming over this weekend." Adrien felt a sudden understanding why his father had let him go away.

After feeling the sudden cold before he made his presence know, it was obvious this uncle was dangerous.

"Anyway, I must depart. Gabriel, we'll continue this another day... I assume you'll find the book?" Gabriel nods slowly, a serious gaze fixed on the male. Adrien watched the man leave before watching his father for several moments.

To say that seeing his father show unease was scary. But Gabriel returned to his natural demeanour very quickly. "I hope the photo shoot went well then, Adrien." The young man gave a short nod.

"It went very well father. Anyway, I will return to my room and leave you be." Gabriel halts the boys' departure.

"Before you go, seeing as you had so much freedom and was able to keep to your agreement. Would you want to continue your own schedule?" Adrien turned round surprised by this. "You have showed you can do it."

Adrien smiled. "As nice as it was, I've found that it is best Nathalie does it. I am more understanding from doing it this week. Though, I would like a little more leg room." Gabriel smiled slightly.

"Glad to see you finally understand what she does for you, Adrien. I will speak with her once she returns tonight. I'll inform her of your arrival and discuss your schedule from next month." Adrien beamed, this weekend may have been stale but to get this kind of result.

Maybe things would look up?

"I'm going to finish my homework father; I ate on the plane back so I don't wish to be disturbed for the night." His father nods slowly before waving him out. As Adrien left, Gabriel sat and turned back in his chair, looking at the painting behind him.

"So what are you going to do now kid?" Plagg asked as his chosen walked back to his room, Adrien shrugged.

"Only one thing to do, Plagg let us go for a run." With that he locked his bedroom door.

Elsewhere, Marinette was busy changing the wall paper on her computer. "That's all of them Marinette." The girl leaned back in her chair, turning to Tikki as the Kwami put the stack of pictures down on the table. "What you going to do with them?" The girl held the picture for several moments.

"Probably best we bin them? The less I see his face the easy it should be to get over this." Tikki nods taking the pictures and disposing of them, but turning back she could see Marinette looking unhappy.

"Marinette," the girl looked over, "what wrong?"

"I really ruined everyone's holiday, didn't I?" Looking down at her phone, she saw the message from Alya saying Adrien had gone home. "I can't believe I ruined it."

"It's okay Marinette. I'm sure they'll understand." Marinette shook her head.

"They're too good for me sometimes, Tikki. This was supposed to be us all hanging out and enjoying ourselves. I mean, I know Alya wanted me to get closer to Adrien this way and I was happy to go along with it. But, then I decided to throw a fit about this. Argh!" She hit her desk in frustration. "I can't believe I said and did that last night. What was I thinking?"

"You were upset Marinette. Don't blame yourself for everything." It wasn't helping much. "Come on," Tikki floated up to the side of her bed frame. "Let's get this time table down, it's the only thing left then we can go for a run? How does that sound?" With a long sigh, Marinette unclipped the last thing related to her broken heart and dumped it in the bin.

"I'm a little surprised though Tikki." Marinette muttered. "You'd think that with my bad aura, an akuma could have come for me." Tikki shook her head.

"The butterfly may indeed be powerful, but not globally. His power can only reach so far, so being on the other side of the country, he couldn't reach you. If he could, then there would be akuma appearing all over the world to come fight you two."

That made sense, and she had calmed down by the time she got home. Guess she should be lucky. "Okay, well let's go Tikki, time to stretch our legs!" Tikki nods as she helped her transform into Ladybug.

Jumping along the roof tops moments later, Ladybug landed on a roof overlooking the city of Paris. Her eyes fell on an Agreste fashion bored, before falling to the side in sadness.

There was a clatter of feet, drawing Ladybugs attention to the new comer. "Well hello there my lady." Chat Noir spoke with a bow and smile. "It's nice to see you today." The girl smiled slightly before jumping away.

Chat watched her go before following behind her. He stared at her back for a long while as they danced over roof tops, before finishing on a roof overlooking The Seine. He stepped up alongside her and looked out with her; just enjoying the silence was enough.

But as he glanced to her, he could see her discomfort in something. "You okay?" She glanced over surprised. "You don't look happy." She glanced away, her hands fiddled behind her back.

"It's been a long weekend that's all." She said with a forced smile. He smiled back sadly, letting her be for now. He wouldn't push it, but it hurt to see her like this.

"I know the feeling." Chat replied as he looked to the sky. He sat down and crossed his legs, but didn't look to his partner. "I sort of upset a friend of mine." Ladybug glanced over, before sitting beside him.

"You didn't make a lame joke did you?" The blond chuckled.

"Ouch, that hurt a little bit there my lady." He looked away from her. "But no, I wish it was." He looked to his hand and flexed it. "I broke her heart. Because I couldn't return her feelings..."

Ladybug glanced over surprised. "Oh..." She looked to the floor, tucking her legs up after. "That's too bad." She glanced back. "Why was that?" Chat glanced over; he stared for several seconds before glancing away.

"Well, I sort of have someone I like. And I couldn't just do that to them and pretend while I had eyes for another." Ladybug nods slowly.

"She must be something then?" Chat chuckled, oh she was. Ladybug leaned back and looked to the sky. "I hope she returns those feelings soon." Chat chuckled again.

He stared at her for a long while; he glanced down to her feet then back up. He bit the inside of his lip. "Yeah," He turned his attention away from her with a smile. "I hope so too."

Ladybug glanced to Chat, he probably meant her as he did make childish flirts towards her at times. But, after making that last mistake with Adrien, right now she didn't know what to think or do.

For now, she would just enjoy this time with him. And decide when the day comes, if it comes, she'll decide what she will do with her stray.

Hopefully, it won't be for a long while.

"I'm glad you're my partner Chat." Ladybug muttered with a smile. Chat glanced over, he smiled back.

"I'm glad I'm your partner too."


	11. Chapter 11

It was a cool autumn day for Marinette and her class. Standing in pairs they queue up outside the building for their science trip. "You look a bit nervous girl, something 'crawling' on your nervous?" Alya joked, Marinette shot a small glare.

Their class was covering creepy crawlies as part of their project and they were going to an exhibit that was outside in a tent near the natural history museum.

Adriens chuckle echoed behind the pair as he stood with Nino. "Good one Alya, but I don't think there will be a problem. They make sure to keep all the insects off the paths, the only ones 'like butterfly' tents, tend to be less controlled. So just keeping to yourself you should be fine."

"Look at you being so knowledgeable." Nino mused as he elbowed the blond. Adrien shrugged, he's been to one like this in England on a fashion trip to London.

There was a whine in the back of the queue. Marinette groaned mentally at Chloes complaining, it was bad enough that she would be walking round some spiders, but Chloe made Marinettes dissatisfaction look like a light breeze.

If it wasn't for the fact this was part of the upcoming test, Chloe would have avoided this. The small group of 'Team Alya' stared at her. Three of the four still finding it hard every day, to not forget that this was Chloes mask.

But it was a damn good and irritating mask.

"Okay children." Their teacher spoke, giving a clap to get the attention of them. "This young women here, is our guide for the exhibit. Please show her respect and listen to her throughout." With a small nod between the two adults, the class's teacher left the children to other well places hands.

"Thank you all for coming to today's exhibit. The path we will be going through will bring you up close and personal to a lot of the world's smallest wonders. I ask before we go in that you reframe from interacting with the 'wild life' and using foreign substances. These are rare insects and are important for study." Everyone gave a short nod, before being led in.

Marinette was a bit antsy; she wasn't very good with many crawlies, mainly spiders. The study of such things in class had made her skin crawl and being in a place filled with a few didn't help.

The woman that was guiding them seemed to be very enthusiastic about said eight legged creatures.

Why couldn't they be doing a study on butterflies? Soft gentle none magical butterflies?

Marinette tucked in closer to Alya as tried to avoid accidently getting caught be a lose spider, should it even be on the beat and track. In the back, she could make out Chloe's groaning of irritation for the humid tent and with that the girl stumbled, it wasn't her fault, but she wasn't looking where she was walking.

Chloe crashed off the path and an ungodly screams echoed out as all turned to the saw. Chloe forced herself off the floor and patted herself down. The guide was quick to her side in panic as to make sure no harm came to either side.

As the girl was checked over, Marinette spotted the large rear of a spider in Chloe's hair. "Oh god, this is going to end badly." She muttered as Alya looked over confused. "Look at her hair... Oh god..." Alya turned back and her face turned into a shocked delight.

They didn't mind Chloe B, but watching Paris Chloe suffer was going to be awesome.

"Chloe it's in your hair!" Sabrina voiced out and Chloe shook her head, demanding it was free from her. The guide was having a hard time trying to control the girl, and in that instant the spider fell free and hit the floor, Chloe looked down and acted without hesitation.

"Nooo!" The woman screamed as Chloe's foot stamped down on the offending spider. Chloe slid her foot back without remorse and stepped back, the woman crouched down, looked at the flattened remains. "No... No, my precious..."

"This was a stupid idea to come here." Chloe voiced as she looked away. "What a ridiculous thought, a silly spider exhibit."

The woman was upset, Chloe scoffed, if the insect was that important, her father can cover the pay for the insurance of the death. "Get out..." the woman growled in anger. "All of you go to the exit, just get out of here."

"Damn, girl..." Alya stated as she crossed her arms. Chloe glared at her. "That was harsh."

There was a flicker of remorse, but gone instant as Chloe scoffed and walked away.

It was so hard to remember that this was a mask, it really was.

As they left the exhibit the woman remained on her knees, no one respected these precious creatures, why were they always so miss understood?

But someone understood...

"Ah yes..." A dark voice muttered, taking in the feeling before him as his window lit up. "Miss understood and feared for no reason. I can feel the justice that you want to put on those who look down upon your 'friends'." Holding out his hands a butterfly entered his grasp. "Let's help you out, shall we?" The white butterfly turned black and he released it out the window. "Go, my little akuma, and give her what she desires."

The woman didn't notice the small butterfly enter her exhibit and land against her ears, fading into her earrings. A grim look appeared on her face as she felt a dark presence enter her mind.

"Spider Queen, I am the Butterfly." The man spoke with a smooth tone and gentle voice. "Your friends have all ways been looked down upon and miss understood. Now, I grant you the power of those you hold close, the spider... In exchange for this power, I ask that you bring me the ladybug earrings and black cat ring. Do this, and these powers will be yours forever."

The woman stood slowly. "Ladybug?" the woman smirked as her tongue rolled over her lips. "Tasty..." Her body was encased in a black aura, before taking form.

Outside, everyone stood quietly waiting for their teacher, who wasn't going to be happy about what happened. Chloe stood by her companion off to the side, rubbing her arms trying to get the experience out of her system.

"Well this sucks," Alya stated to her friends. "I was hoping to learn a few new things today." She shrugged. "But I guess seeing Chloe panic like that was worth it." Adrien shook his head sadly; there was nothing they could do about Chloe.

"The schools not going to be happy when they hear what happened." Marinette muttered before there was an ungodly scream.

All eyes turned, they looked to Sabrina who was stepping backwards with her head arched upward. All eyes turned skyward, there was Chloe tied up in white fabric? No, not fabric...

There was a dark chuckle and everyone turned their gaze higher, to the source.

The woman stood with a smirk, her white eyes gazed over the teens in her vision. "You think my spiders are something to be scared of?" She chuckled darkly.

"How about facing something your size?"

Everyone backed away from the Akuma victim. Marinette glanced to her friends before running off, Adrien turned as he saw her run.

"M-marinette? Hey where are you going?" All the teens turned to the girl as she ran for the wind, then they quickly ran for it as well.

Or they would have, if they're legs didn't get encased in white sticky substances. Adrien cursed, he couldn't move.

"Yo, what is this stuff dude? It's like, unbreakable." Nino growled as he tried to free himself. Spider Queens chuckling get everyone's attention as she walked amongst the group.

"Oh you won't break out of this, spider silk has about the same strength of steel, so imagine webbing this thick? You will be my pet's meals." Nino gulped.

"Pet's... Meals...?" The woman chuckled as there was an ungodly high pitched whine. All looked to the source and saw Chloe being tugged up by big glowing creatures.

Big ghostly glowing spiders, Adrien growled.

Where was Ladybug?


	12. Chapter 12

"Why, why did it have to be a spider akuma?" Marinette grumbled as she crouched out of sight. She shouldn't have left everyone but she needed to transform.

"Just be careful Marinette, Spiders love ladybugs and unless you want to be the main course I suggest treat this one with extreme caution." The young woman nods, no need to tell her twice.

"Tikki, Transform me!" With a flash of light she jumped and landed on to one of the many tree branches. "It's not going to be easy."

Spider Queen for the moment seemed to be eyeing up all her prey as Chloe continued to struggle, the glowing spider dragging her closer and closer to it. "Let's see what it feels like to really be scared of spiders little girl." The woman cackled as a flash of red zipped through the air, with a strike of her yoyo the spider vanished in a pop and Chloe dropped into Ladybugs arms.

"Play times over Spider woman." Ladybug stated as she put Chloe down. Her opponent smirked, looking at the young hero.

"Indeed, it's time for dinner!" Ladybug blinked in surprise before taking a defensive stance. "Take this!" With a flick of her arms, shots of web fired at the teen hero, who evaded the onslaught.

"Please, Peter Park could aim better than you!" Landing into a crouch, Ladybug lunged forward to get into close combat. The Spider Queen was on the defence as Ladybug didn't relent in her attacks.

But as the teens watched, every hard to block strike was getting easier to hit. Adrien's eyes narrowed as he watched the hand motions of the Queen. Each block landed her hands on Ladybugs arms, and then in a flicker of light he saw small strands.

"Ladybug! Get away from her now!" The spider smirked.

"It's too late!" With that she tightened the webbing on the bugs' arms and held the teen hero at bay. Ladybug struggled, trying to pull away. "Silly bug..." Queen spoke as she lowered her body and pulled the teen hero to the ground. "My web is as strong as steel. No escape."

Adrien struggled with his legs, but his shoes and pants were stuck tight. "Come on, come on..." He looked up to see Ladybug pinned down, her hands being tied up. "Damn it..." Adrien took a breath, he had to think.

He tugged on his legs; he could lift his foot in his shoes, no tugging on the skin. "Wait..." He glanced to Nino, and then to his trouser, then to Kim, he was wearing tracks. "That's it!" Alya glanced to the blond rich kid.

"You okay Agreste?" Adrien nods as he looked to Nino.

"Nino," he then glanced to Kim. "Hey, Kim" both teens looked to him. "I need your help, do what I do and follow me." Both teens looked confused, but did as he did.

Ladybug grunted as she tried to push herself up, but she was pinned down by the spider.

Queen knelt over her with a smug look as she heard whispers in her mind. "Now it's time for your earrings, little lady." Ladybug looked up with worry.

But then everything changed, as three teens in shirts, socks and boxers tackled the unaware Spider Queen.

To say it was the most stunning surprise to see as the three knocked her to the floor before Nino and Kim tried to wrestle her down.

"Ladybug..." Her eyes looked to see Adrien then to his hand getting round her body. "Let's get you out of here so you can stall till your partner arrives." She nods slowly in agreement, time to escape.

"Stay still you four legged freak!" Kim roared as he and Nino stalled for time. The spider stopped moving at that comment.

"Four leg... Four legged?!" The teens were surprised as 4 black glowing limbs threw the two away. "Spiders have eight legs you uneducated brats!" The woman stood tall as she summoned more glowing spiders to her side. "You two will make fine meals." The two teens tensed, well Kim tensed Nino, not so much.

"Oh please!" Kim roared out in confidence. "I could out run your little pests any day." The queen glanced to him and smirked. She crouched and placed her palm to the floor.

"On your turf maybe... But..." The ground below her glowed and around the area a web spread out, taking form round all that stood or was stuck there. Nino and Kim felt their feet get sticky. "In my web, 'we' are faster. Get them my children!"

"Dude, it's time to run for it," Nino yelled as he and Kim split up to lower the numbers. Alya watched with mild panic and deep interest as she recorded the whole event unfold. "Babe, this isn't the time to record my death scene!"

Off to the side, Adrien was helping Ladybug remove her binds. "This stuff is like steel. I can't break free." The girl cursed, she had enhanced strength and speed but this stuff was something else. Adrien glanced about. There had to be something to break the binds. "By the way, Agreste," Ladybug said with a smirk. "Nice boxers." The teen chuckled.

"Just be glad it is 'just the boxers'. Anyway..." The teen glanced about, and then he spotted it. "There, that might have an answer." Ladybug watched as the teen ran up to the fast food ran, now abandoned with the Akuma around.

"What you looking for?" She asked curiously as he dipped inside.

"When I was younger, the maid used to remove cobwebs with... This." He said pulling out bleach. "She said it was a good solution and it dissolved the webbing. Hopefully it works on webbing many times bigger."

Ladybug smiled slightly as she held her arms. "Pretty good memory you got there." Adrien nods, both aid nothing for a while as he got to work.

But it proved useless, "I was sure this would work." Adrien grumbled, maybe he was missing something? Ladybug scowled, not only did she have to deal with the webbing, but the strong smell of bleach. "Maybe we could burn it?" Ladybugs eyes widen in shock.

"Are you crazy? We literally just covered this in bleach and now you want to try ignite it?!" She could hear yells in the back ground. "Look, I know you want to help me but this isn't working. Get out of here and wait till the danger dies down."

She walked past him, taking a moment to figure out her balance with two hands tied up. "Good luck Ladybug." Adrien spoke; she glanced back with a nod and leapt back to the battle field.

Adrien sighed as he slumped against the wall. "I was sure that would work." Plagg floated out his pocket.

"Well, least you know one way you can help." The teen nods to his small partner.

Time to transform.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know..." Nino muttered to Kim as he and the teen were slowly forced against the wall. Around them loads of glowing spiders eyed them. "Normally in horror movies, it's the dark dude to go down first." Kim glanced over, he wanted to go first. "No, not really I thought I'd make a small joke before we get turned into a meal." It wasn't helping but Kim shrugged.

"Least you're not wearing the red shirt."

One lunged forward at the pair and Nino made a really girl scream as Kim did what he did best and punched the glowing spider.

To say it went up in a 'pop' was surprising. "Hey, that didn't take much." Spider cursed; she didn't expect them to actually attack her pets. "They can't take a hit, go nuts, Nino."

To say watching two men in their boxers punch spiders that lunged at them, were something new for Ladybug to see when she got back. She'd find this whole thing funny later, but right now she had her own problems.

Spider Queen turned to Ladybug quickly, feeling the vibrations along her web. It was then quickly dawning on the red teen hero that her feet seemed to be a bit sticky to the floor. "Looks like you gave up- what's that smell?" Ladybug gave a dejected sigh, the bleach really did stink.

"Doesn't matter, let's go for round two." She tried to look as intimidating as possible, but with her hands tied it wasn't going to work.

But that was didn't help with the fact she was in the spiders territory, dodging kicks and clawed hands were more troubling.

It also didn't help that her whole class was still around watching them fight. She glanced away to long as Spider launched at her, but was knocked away as an iron pole struck her in the chest, putting the two females apart.

"Looks like, you're in a sticky situation my lady?" Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partners comment, but a faint smile formed, glad to see him finally arrive. Chat shrugged, "Fashionably late is my style my lady." Chat shifted his stance to get between the two, he held his staff out. "It's not a news paper, but it will do."

He was on the attack, already well aware of the array of skills the Queen Spider had. He avoided body contact with nothing but his staff; he couldn't get caught in her webbing this early in the game.

Her glowing spiders posed no threat and only as a momentary distraction, though while the web floor did make him slower on his feet and the Queen faster, he was more than nimble enough to avoid the bursts of web that she fired from her palms.

Ladybug watched with a bit of worry, but she was confused as well. She had called out as her partner launched into battle, trying to explain what to watch out for. But he acted far better against these, like he'd seen them already.

It was weird really, but her thoughts were brought back to the battle as Chat yelled in surprise. Spider Queen had his staff now, finally having retracted that offending item from his being.

She threw it to the side, set on dealing with the black cat now. She was growing annoyed of his presence and she was still no closer to his or Ladybugs miraculous.

"Hey, LB!" Chat called out, keeping his guard up as he waited. "You got any idea where her item is? I can't seem to figure it out."

Ladybug herself was unsure, there was no noticeable item on this victim, and normally they were out in the open clear to her as the day itself. But right now, nothing.

Unless.

She eyes looked to the hood over the spider face. "Chat, it could be under her hood. Get her hood off!" Chat nods as he rushed forward, he was fast, but got in under her guard easy.

Too easy really as he flicked his wrist and pulled the hood up. The woman smirked as Ladybug realised that she wanted him to do that, and as the hood went up several black limbs crept out.

She didn't get a chance to yell, she could only watch in horror as the black 8 legged creature latched onto Chat with insane speed.

Queen got him with her surprise and summoned her own four spiders like legs behind her as Chat removed the offending black horror. His eyes widen a chill up his spin as he looked at the black glowing limbs ready to take him.

Chat would say he was good with watching horror movies, but looking like he was involved in one really changed his opinion.

The legs lashed out, ready to take down the young man. There was a scream and then a sudden shift in his body weight as he was launched off to the side in a tumble. He stared at the floor for a second as it all registered, he shot up. "Ladybug!"

She hated that not once, but twice she'd got Chat in danger. She hated the time she got Chat caught by the explosion. It was unexpected, that in the heat, even the akumatized item would rupture and explode. She hated the fact there had been a trap set for Chat under this woman's hood.

She hated how Chat would never hesitate when she called out her plan. She hated how, he put such faith in her word, that they would be absolute, even if in the end, he was the one in pain.

He cared for her and had shown that he would put himself before her.

But this time, she wasn't about to let him get hurt for her actions, and with as much power she could, she dashed forward and shoved her partner out the way.

The forced of the black legs had stuck her to the floor; she had no way to catch herself with her arms tied up. She gritted her teeth and turned her head to the Spider, ready to fight back.

But she didn't, as she lay on the sticky floor, staring up, like a spider ready to kill the defenceless ladybug, she felt something click in the back of her mind. It wasn't 'her' reaction, it felt different.

Her arms that had flung up, fell limp on her body her eyes wide, pupils blank.

Chat stared at his partner, blank eyes staring up at their attacker. The black legs slowly inching towards her form, why wasn't she moving?

Chat's eyes widen in panic and fear, he glanced to his weapon to the side, and picked it up.

The Spider Queen reached down for Ladybugs earrings, ready to take them for her prize.

But it never happened, as a strike to her head threw her off Ladybug, there was a crack that echoed out and Chat watched as a black butterfly flew out from under the hood.

The Spider Queen faded away as the woman landed on the floor in a heap. The webbing steamed up and melted into a liquid state.

Chat breathed heavily, he turned to his partner. She was just lying there, "hey, LB you okay?" She didn't move as he crouched by her, he nudged her shoulder. "Stop joking about LB? I need you with me." She didn't respond still, by now others were walking up in worry and confusion.

Why was Ladybug not responding?

A figure crouched by the two heroes, he glanced up to see it was the woman from the exhibit. She stared at the female hero for several moments; she glanced to Chat before speaking.

"Tell me, Chat noir? Do you," she fiddled with her next words. "Act, as your name sake? Do you act like a cat?"

The young hero glanced down, maybe he did? He didn't really notice much, he just felt like it as he was dressed like a cat.

"Then I guess the same maybe for your friend here." Chat looked over confused as the woman nods in thought. "Ladybugs have two types of defence they give off. One being they excrete a nasty smell from their joints." Chat chuckled, his Lady smelt fine. "The other, might be more believable." Chat looked confused.

"She's playing dead." Chat stared blankly in surprise, if that was the case, why wasn't she coming out of it? "Perhaps, she didn't mean too?" It was hard to say; maybe it was instinct, or something else?

Chat glanced to his partner; he was unsure how long she could be like this. They had to disappear for now so she can come round.

"Wait, Chat Noir." Alya spoke up as the teen hero picked up her unconscious partner. "Have you seen our friends? Marinette and Adrien," Chat stiffened, ah, he forgot he ran off.

Chat chuckled, "Adrien's fine." He looked to Nino holding Adrien's trousers and Shoes. "Haha haha ah, I'll take those to him, he probably wants them." He thanked his friend for the clothes and jumped away.

Alya called out but the lad was gone, she looked to the floor. "You didn't say anything about Marinette?"

"She's probably fine." Nino spoke out. But it wasn't cool though, she pretty much abandoned everyone here when the akuma turned up.

That wasn't like her.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing she knew was that there was a gentle breeze blowing past her. Her body was lying on something soft as she shifted her body. "Hey, you're back with me, my Lady?" Her eyes squinted shut, the akuma flashed in her mind and she sat up right, almost hitting Chat at her speed. "Whoa," he put his hand on her shoulder. "Your fine, the fight is over."

She was on a roof; it was noon by the looks of it. "What, happened? Why, how?" She shook her head in confusion, and then turned to her partner. "Chat?"

"You sort of went and played dead my Lady." Ladybug blinked slowly in confusion. "Sorry, but that's all it is. You blacked out, I took out the akuma."

"And the butterfly?" Chat froze, oh no. "Chat, where did the akuma go?" The teen looked away. "Oh no... Chat we can't have that running around."

"I'm sorry; I was so worried about you, that, that I forgot it existed." Ladybug looked down in worry, she blames herself for this. "Hey, this is not your fault. I made the mistake not you."

She stood, looking out into the city. "We can't let it multiply Chat. This is bad, really bad." Chat stood slowly, how were they going to find one little butterfly?

"I know your worried LB, but we can't just go running around blindly. I hate to say it, but we have to wait. And act when it makes its move." His partner didn't look to happy about this. "Please, trust me. We will deal with this in due time. But right now, racing around will only make us tired and unprepared. We'll act as soon as it appears."

Ladybug stared at him for several moments before giving in, he was right. She turned around and looked away at the sun; she stared for a long while.

"Chat..." She began, she glanced back. "I'm sorry." He looked at her confused. She didn't say anything else before jumping away. He watched her leave, he was sure she wasn't going to chase after some butterfly.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked aloud, only the wind passing by was his answer. He looked to his hands, wanting answers he wasn't going to get. But as he closed his eyes he could see Ladybug lying there.

It was horrible; he hadn't felt like that since she jumped into the mouth of a T-rex. He needed to be stronger for his Lady.

He needed to talk to Plagg.

A while later, Marinette sat down in her deck chair upon returning home. Alya had lit her phone up like the blitz with texts. Tikki rested on her lap as she tried to do damage control on where she'd been.

Her best answers were, 'Ladybug sent her home' then 'she dropped her phone' then 'got home and forgot to fix it'.

Tikki hadn't said anything while this went on, Marinette was well aware Tikki was withholding something, so she waited till she felt safe that Alya wouldn't chase anymore. "You're scared of spiders, aren't you Tikki?" Marinette spoke finally, the little Kwami nods slowly.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. When you got pinned down, my own feelings reached through the miraculous. I got scared and my instincts kicked in, I didn't mean to put you in danger." Marinette petted her small friend.

"It's okay; 'we' are okay Tikki. Your still with me and nothing bad has happened. Yet at least," she looked at the orange sky; they were worried that Spider Queen was going to kick it into high gear any second.

"It's weird how the akuma hasn't run wild yet." Tikki muttered and the girl nods in agreement.

Something was really wrong here.

Adrien sat staring at his cat, the cat stared at him. "Is what Tikki did going to happen again?" Adrien asked worried, having been explained by Plagg what he had assumed happened. Plagg pondered for a long while.

"Yes, Tikki's emotions can hype up some times. And this incident proves as much." Adrien glanced down in thought. "It's more important now that you protect Ladybug when trouble brews. You, we, can't let this happen again."

"Plagg, is there a way for me to get stronger? Stronger than I already am so I can protect Ladybug?" Plagg floated away in thought, it was rare for the cat to be serious but today was one of them.

"There is, but it's not easy. But if you can achieve this we will be a lot stronger for it." Adrien stood, he wanted to know how. How was he going to get stronger? How was he going to power up? "Not right now kid, let today be your final rest day before we begin. Tomorrow, we will start our training."

Plagg flew off after that, leaving the blond teen to his thoughts, letting his mind wonder, but as he looked out the window, he felt a chill of deep thought.

Why, hadn't the akuma made its move?


	15. Chapter 15

"Just an hour to go," Adrien muttered, he stared at the clock by his bed side.

God, he was nervous.

Why had he decided to do this?

He knew why, but he still couldn't believe it. She had agreed to go with him, to a masquerade dance in Paris square. She had agreed to go with him, on a date.

He was so scared.

It had been a nervous December; he remembered asking her at the end of their patrol. At first she seemed unsure, but he promised that if she ever felt unsure she didn't have to go through with it.

He had got masks for them, and at his request, colour contacts. So to limit full disclosure of their identities, she had been agreeable to everything.

God, he was so nervous

This was a date, with Ladybug as Chat Noir.

"Adrien." Plagg finally got through from watching his chosen pace the bed room. "Remember, you still need to inform your old man." Adrien stiffened at that.

That was also another thing, the fact his father had been agreeing to let him go out.

Was he dreaming? Maybe he was in a coma and all these past months had been due to being knocked out from an akuma?

"You sure you want to do this, kid?" Plagg asked curiously, circling the man. "If you don't want to do this, I'm sure the girl will understand." Adrien shook his head.

"I want to do this, I want to give Ladybug a break from everything and just have fun for us. You know." Plagg nods slowly.

It had been months since that spider akuma, they had been prepared, waited, on edge for days, weeks.

But nothing, it never showed up again. And not an akuma since had reared its head.

It was like The Butterfly and its Akuma, had vanished.

That was worrying.

"Well, enough stalling, kid." Plagg called out as he tucked into the lads suit. "Time to go and see your old man, before you go out," Adrien nods slowly as he left his room.

God he was very nervous.

Walking the hall, he could hear fireworks celebrating the New Year coming in. He grinned; he was going to share the New Year with his lady, his partner.

He reached his father's office. Upon entering he found his father at work, like always. With a short cough, he got the older Agrestes attention. Gabriel stood at seeing his son.

"Adrien, you look well." His son nods slowly, still unsure how to deal with his father.

"I came to inform you, I was heading out now." His father nods, turning to look at the painting behind him. "I'll be back about one. If your okay with that." His father nods slowly.

"Adrien." He began, his thoughts deep but vocal. "I hope you understand that with everything that's happened these last few years." He turned to the teen. "That it has been for your own benefit." Adrien stared blankly as Gabriel walked the office.

"I let you go out; I let you have the freedom you have now. Because, due to recent times." He waved his hand about in thought. "It has proven to me, that no matter where you are, it is never safe."

Adrien couldn't help but agree, both Agreste are well aware of the two akuma that had invaded this house hold.

Jackady had targeted his father and The Collector, who had been his father.

The Collector had changed his father upon returning to normal.

His father had tried to protect Adrien from the dangers of the world. And yet, he himself had become a danger in his own house.

Adrien felt like he remembered that quote from somewhere.

"So tell me, son." Gabriel spoke out, getting his sons thoughts back to him. "I never did ask, but whom are you going to be with? Is it that lad with the bubbles?" Adrien shook his head. "The Mayors Daughter perhaps?" Another shake of the head, "then, pray tell me, whom are you going to see tonight?"

Adrien wanted make sure he worded this right, but in all honesty, he'd mess it up lying too much.

"I'm meeting a young woman I've known for a long while father. It's a small date at the Paris Masquerade dance by the tower." Gabriel looked at his son with deep interest.

"May I know the name of this young woman?" Adrien shook his head, Gabriel looked curious. Like he wasn't telling his son something that he knew. "Very well, then I won't keep you. I trust you can behave yourself. You are an Agreste and you will leave a lasting impression on the world we live in. So be a gentleman and don't mess up."

Adrien was grateful as he bowed. "I will do my best father. Thank you for letting me have this time for myself." As he stood, he saw his father had returned to gazing at the painting of his mother, his father's late wife. Not another word was said as he departed, intent now on heading to the dance.

He didn't feel as nervous now. But now with that behind him, he felt excited. Plagg poked his head out the jacket, glad to see that things went smoothly.

Checking the mirror on the way out, he and Plagg strolled the streets of Paris. "So how are we going to do this then?" Plagg asked curiously, Adrien looked unsure what his Kwami meant. "I know you, Adrien. You are not going to make this simple. What do you have in store for Ladybug?" Adrien smirked at his small friend.

"Nothing special this time, Plagg. I want to make sure she's happy, with me and this date." Plagg wasn't sure to be relieved or disappointed. "Anyway, let's get there before she does, Plagg transform me!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Is this really happening?" Marinette asked herself again for what Tikki felt was the fifteenth time in the last hour.

"Calm down, Marinette." The Kwami spoke up from the desk, having watched the young woman pace her room. "You'll be fine."

"But I'm not fine, Tikki!" She hissed as she was trying to see this as calmly as possible. "Agreeing to go on a 'date' with, Chat Noir is anything but fine." Tikki watched the girl slump by the desk, her gaze turned to the small container with pink eye contacts.

"You were fine about it before, Marinette. It's just nerves getting the better of you." Tikki tried to calm her down.

"Maybe I should cancel, this was a silly idea and there's no way he won't know who I am when we see each other to night." Marinette groaned as she leaned back. "Tikki, it's different to the suits magic. This time, it's me, in a dress with a mask on. I don't think I can do this."

"Trust me, Marinette. You will be okay, nothing is going to go wrong." Tikki argued back.

"But what if my mask falls off and he see's who I am and then doesn't want to work with me anymore?"

"You're being a bit over the top here."

"I know I am, but I'm..." She frowned as she looked to her dress. "I'm scared. Scared that maybe I'm doing this for the wrong reasons."

"Is it because of, Adrien?" Marinette nods slowly. Tikki flew up to the girls face. "It has been months now; I really doubt it has any effect on this." The girl glanced down. "Please, Marinette. Trust me, this will all work out. I understand your scared encase your identity is revealed, but me and Plagg will be there. Chat Noir even went out of his way to get masks and the eye contacts to make it easier on you."

"I know." Marinette clenched her palms. "I just. Really want to believe that, maybe tonight." She turned and looked to the night sky out the window. "That maybe I won't disappoint him; I don't want it to become another, 'Adrien' moment." Tikki looked at the girl hesitantly.

Tikki really wished she could tell Marinette the truth, about the boy behind the mask. But this was down to them, and them being safe when the time is right.

Hopefully Marinette will accept this in the end.

"Hopefully, mom and dad don't check up on me tonight." Marinette said, changing focus from the events to come. "Alya agreed to cover story me, so I should have a night free from issues."

Tikki chuckled. "It's amazing she hasn't chased you down about this." Marinette smiled.

"Oh she has, but I won't tell her squat. But I was worried she'd stalk me to find out who my mystery date is. Luckily she's staying at Nino's house for new years so I'm safe."

"Then we best get ready Marinette. Chat Noir will be waiting." Marinette nods in agreement.

Once dressed, she applied the pink eye contacts and put on her mask. She smiled at the mirror, her hair tied up nicely, she was glad she could hardly recognise herself for a moment. "You look lovely Marinette." Tikki agreed before the young woman descended down the stairs to the lounge.

"You look lovely honey." Her mother repeated to her, Marinette smiled. The pink contacts drawing instant attention. "Contacts honey? What are they for?"

"It's something me and Alya decided. It's just a funny idea and I went along with it. They're only a onetime thing so don't worry." She tried to wave it passed and luckily her mother let it slide.

"Well, have fun. Make sure you two take care tonight and enjoy the fireworks." Marinette smiled in agreement, she'd be fine.

No one going to mess with ladybug, but she wouldn't say that aloud.

"I'm meeting Alya round the corner, I'll see you tomorrow morning, have a nice new years." Marinette sped her way out the bakery and out of sight from her home. Taking a breath, Marinette looked to Tikki. "Let's go."

Once she took on her hero form, she was off along the roof tops to the tower. Though her trip was caught short when her yoyo rang, "what's up, Chat?"

"Looks like we are both on time, we are so alike you and I." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm here waiting for you, don't be late my lady." She smiled.

"And here I thought you would have some funny idea cooking up. Like you would have me, hunt you down in a crowd of faceless people." Chat chuckled.

"You know me to well. I had thought about it, but I changed my mind." She looked curious.

"What changed your mind?" Chat smiled warmly to her.

"I want to make this night special. So this cats on his best behaviour. See you soon." With that the call ended.

"Thank you Kitty." She sat down for several moments staring out over the roof tops. She blushed at his words.

He wanted to make this special for them.

She wanted to see if this was right to her also.

Several minutes later she landed in an alley and glancing out, she could make out Chat Noir standing about nervously. She smiled before transforming back to normal; Tikki glanced over with a smile. "Let's go Marinette, I mean, Ladybug." The girl smiled.

"Yes, lets."

Chat Noir fidgeted by the wall, his nerves were picking up. "Adrien, relax." Plagg spoke from behind his collar. "Just be you and that should do it." He nods quickly, himself, he can do that.

"Chat Noir?" The blond teen's hair bristled in excitement and panic. Slowly he turned, he just had to his usual self, and he could do this.

He froze when he saw her. She smiled shyly at him as his eyes trailed over her dress, then to hair then to her masked face.

"Kid," Plagg spoke up. "It's a sauna in here." If Chat wasn't already feeling red faced, that comment surely had done it.

"W-wow." Chat finally spoke up. Ladybug grinned nervously. "Y-you look amazing my lady." His partner glanced down but her face still held its smile.

"Th-thank you," Ladybug began as she took in her feline partner's suit. She was studying every detail.

"Like what you see?" Chat asked, feeling a bit amused by her long gaze, he twirled around and showed off a bit with a flex.

She couldn't believe how much Chat put into him, he looked so, not-Chat, and she didn't expect him to have such a nicely made suit as it didn't seem to restrict him at all.

Just who was he?

She looked from his shoes to his face, taking in the black cat mask, and then she looked to his mope of blond hair, still out of place. Guess that wouldn't change, her hair didn't when she transformed, so it was expected his hair would be the same.

Finally, she looked into his eyes, she had tried to dance round that, but she wanted to see what he had prepared.

He had gone for white contacts, she smirked and he looked curious. "What's so funny?"

,

"You went from all green eyes, to all white eyes, very amusing my kitty." Chat chuckled.

"Thought, I'd keep a running style. You wouldn't believe what I was really tempted in." She chuckled; it was probably something even dorkier. "Ouch," he mocked pain before relaxing. "Yeah, it would have been a lot worse."

They stood there for a bit, both happy to be here, she was so glad that it seemed the masks and contacts worked and he was happy she seemed to be happy.

Tikki floated up between them, taking in Chat Noir as the blond teen looked surprised. He had never met the Ladybug Kwami, so he felt pleased to finally meet her. "You must be Tikki, Plagg tells me about you often."

Tikki smiled and bowed slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you properly, Chat Noir. You look lovely tonight." Tikki glanced to the small pair of green eyes poking out the chosen collar. "Hello, Plagg."

"Hey there, Tikki are you ready for a good night out?" The Kwami smiled with a nod.

Ladybug smiled at the pair as Chat took her hand. She was caught off guard but didn't pull back as he kisses her hand. He smiled at her and she did to him, but quickly pushed him back up to his feet from his nose. "Easy there Kitty. You can't go full Casanova on me yet." He smirked.

"Yet? My lady, I haven't even started."

Yes, this what Marinette felt was right. This felt so right and wanted to see this through. She held her hand out.

"Shall we, Chat?" The blond teen took her hand and wrapped it to his arm.

"You're going to love it tonight. I can guaranty that I'll have you seeing me in a new light by the end." Ladybug smiled.

'I hope so', was what she wanted to say.

But she didn't want to boost his ego too much.

With that the pair took to the dance entrance, both were content that tonight was going to be the start of something better.

After all, it was the New Year, so what better way to start it.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrien took a deep breath as he took in the after school air.

Taking in that it looked like a clear night ahead, he better make the most of it. That train of thought was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there bro," Nino began as the blond lad turned to his best friend. "You are coming out tonight right? Kim and Max are coming along for laser tag." The blond grinned sheepishly as Nino frowned. "Really dude? Again with the photo shoots?"

"No, no." Adrien began as Alya walked up behind Nino with Marinette. "I've got martial arts tonight, got to really get my form together." Nino crossed his arms not amused. "I'm sorry, honest. I'll go next time." Nino grumbled.

"You can't get them all Nino." Alya joked as she poked her boyfriend in the side before looking to her shorter female friend. "Are you busy also tonight, Marinette?"

"Yep!" She smiled brightly.

"Out with the boyfriend again?" Adrien asked curiously as the girl nods. "Are you ever going to introduce us to him at some point?" He was happy as she smiled, talking avidly about her 'mystery' boyfriend.

But while everyone was happy about her new found love. They did worry, as they hadn't met him yet and they knew nothing about the guy.

"One day," she began as she turned to leave. "Have a good night everyone, see you next week." She said with a smile before walking off.

Adrien grinned at Nino and Alya before turning to leave also; he had to get on with his training.

And his training was exhausting as Plagg was a gruelling teacher.

The black cat sat on the metal can, watching his chosen doing his physical training in the backs of the train yard. It was secluded enough that it wouldn't draw attention and allows them to escape if they did.

Round the area were destroyed, rusty old barrels. Which had been used for training targets as the boy mastered his 'new power'.

Adrien was gasping after his training was done for the day. The night sky was clear as Plagg floated over. "Good job kid, you're doing well. Soon you should be able to use this power with ease." Adrien looked up with a grin. "You've come a long way in the last few months." The blond smiled at the comment. "Let's get home, I'm hungry and want to rest up before you go see your girlfriend." Adrien nods with a smile.

With a flash of light, Chat Noir took off along the roof tops. He was excited to see his lady tonight before the weekend, as it was going to be a busy one work wise.

But as he came to a stop, a moment's thought crossed him as he looked towards Marinettes home.

She was probably out now, but he was curious if he'd get to see this 'mystery' boyfriend that she was seeing.

He didn't want to intrude but he wanted to ease his worry.

So taking a small detour wasn't going to kill him.

As he leapt along he was unaware of a tail chaser.

That was till he heard a bell ring, which made him stop.

It jingled in the air, his ears and eyes trying to decide if the sound was up, below or to his left or right.

He couldn't isolate the location till he saw a flash of light in the sky.

He looked up as the roof he was on exploded by a sudden attack on him.

After several seconds Chat jumped back out the smoke, skidding to a stop some distance away. He shuddered as he breathed in and out, that attack had hurt.

Then he heard a recognizable beeping, his eyes shifted to his ring and looked to see he had two and half paw prints.

Wait, two and half?

"Looks like you managed to avoid the full force of my attack, Chat Noir." Green cat eyes shot to the voice, a young woman in blond fur suit stood some distance away.

Her eyes narrowed and he tensed up, he could almost hear Plagg hiss.

This was a dog to Plagg.

A human dressed like a dog, wielding what looked like a sword.

No, for a moment you could guess it, but for someone like Adrien he knew his Chinese history.

That was a miaodao sword.

Chat Noir drew his staff and got ready to fight, this was an attacker on him. "It's about time the butterfly got back to work. What happened to that spider? Is he not a big fan either?" The girl smiles as she jumped down to his level.

Chat Noir felt unease as the girl moved the sword and with every step she made, he made his own ready to counter.

She rushed forward, and swung down, he blocked, taking note that the sword was blunt on the blade, then she retracted and swung sideways at his chest.

As he blocked the front he bounced her back and swung down, but she slides her feet back and tucked in to catch the pole with her sword.

Her eyes smirk; this girl knew what she was doing as she forced Adrian to jump back as she swung at his feet.

Doing a flip he landed on his feet and she was already in his face with a swing to his torso, he swung down and it was in that moment, Chat knew how much their skills were different.

She side stepped, swept her blade in and then as she stepped past him, she turned and brought the sword round and down his back.

His body vibrated as the area exploded.

Chat skidded along the floor before getting back to his senses; he could hear his ring beeping and spotted a full paw out.

"Silly cat, don't you know that is bad to mess with dogs?"The girl asked as she stepped from the smoke.

"Heh," Chat stood, he felt nervous but grinned regardless. "You just have a bark worse than your bite. I'm not scared." The girl chuckled.

"Good, but what about Plagg? I bet he's scared." Adrien tensed as he glanced to his ring. "Time's up little kitty." The girl rushed forward again, her sword reaching for his head.

It was amazing how much a meter and a bit can really do for short people as Chat ducked and rolled away.

He was full on the defence as the roof tops exploded from shockwaves from the girl's attacks.

Seriously, could she take a break?

He knew he had to fight, he had to do something she was just playing him and every strike she got to him, he heard his ring beep even more.

He waited for a moment, shifting his stance in combat, he had been so focused on fighting with his pole on defence that he forgot his he could use fencing for his chance.

Lunging forward the girl was caught off guard by his attack and parried quickly.

The blond teen smirked as he noticed the girl's flaw for such a long sword and didn't let up on his strikes.

She yelped as he knocked her down and lunged at her with his other hand.

With a flip back, she slid to a safe range from him. She glared hard at him, "looks like the cat does have claws." Chat smirked as the girl stood. "No matter," she muttered as she flicked her blade in hand.

Chat watched the blade glow and shift in size to a smaller more nimble blade.

A butterfly knife.

She tucked it in and rushed for Chat faster than before, as he lunged for her she caught the pole between guard and blade and got up into his personal space.

Chat tried to step back but she tucked her feet behind his, trying to trip him as she used her free hand to jab at him.

He cursed as she proved her skill with a blade wasn't the only thing she was good at as it seemed she knew her way in hand to hand.

He clenched his fist, he had to get away. "Cataclysm!" He struck out at the ground as the girl jumped away.

As the smoke cleared, it showed Chat was gone, but the girl was unfazed as she glanced about.

She smiled as she sniffed the air.

She had his scent; she was hot on his tail.


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette giggled as she danced about her room, showing off her new dressing gown and pyjamas to Tikki.

The small Kwami giggled as the girl was over the moon. "They look nice Marinette. Think Chat will like them?" Marinette blushed slightly with a chuckle.

"Maybe, when he finally gets to see them but I think a picture would help; I'll need you to help me get the right angle to not show my face." Tikki hummed in thought as Marinette cleared off the end of her room and put a blanket up to hide any background features.

Can't have Chat finding out who she is could she?

As the pair set themselves up, Tikki stopped when she heard some banging outside.

Slowly she flew over to the window curious. Marinette spotted her Kwamis idle gaze outside. "What's wrong?" Tikki wasn't sure till there was a flash and plume of smoke on a roof top, she gasped as Marinette looked out and saw several more explosions going off. "That's weird; let's go check it out Tikki." The Kwami nods in agreement.

This was wrong.

Adrian dashed with speed, he needed to get away; he had used his last option.

If he was caught he was doomed.

As he leapt over a roof he landed and was harshly kicked into the chimney. He gasped as his attacker stood there, blade swaying lightly. "Games over kitty, time to un mask you." Chats eyes widen as he looked up to the girl as she jumped back, her blade glowed as she raised it above her head.

Chat stumbled to his feet, he wasn't done yet. He had his trump card! He took a shuddered breath, he was exhausted but he had no choice.

He shifted his stance as he took a deep breath, "Plagg!" He roared out as she girl smirked, hoping the cat had more behind him.

But she wasn't going to hold back as she launched her attack.

Chat's eyes widen as he couldn't call on his new power and braced for impact.

"Chat!"

The roof exploded in a blast, but it hadn't hit Chat as the smoke whipped past him.

He heard a yelp as something hit his face, he grunted as he put his hands out to catch the pink creature.

Wait, a pink creature? Slowly his eyes focused on Tikki in his hands, her body shivering as a female gasp reached his ears.

With her arms out, her dressing gown flowing in the wind, Marinette stood between the two fighters, he body shaking from catching the blast for her boyfriend.

Chat couldn't see her face because of the hood but he was too stunned to move. It wasn't still Marinette collapsed forward that he rushed to her side.

"My lady!" He leaned her back, she was breathing pretty heavy.

"Looks like your survive for another day, Noir." The girl spoke out as Chat looked to her with a heated glare. "Sadly, my time here is up now. But it was fun playing," she shifted her stance and put her sword on her back. "Bye bye..." She waved before vanishing quickly.

Chat heard his ring beeping madly as there was a bright flash and Adrien was there, holding his lady.

"Chat?" She asked as she moved her head, her hood covered her eyes, but her mouth was still visible. "You- what was going on?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Damn it. Why did you jump in like that?" He asked her as the two Kwami exchanged the events that had happened. "Why did you rush in like that?"

Marinette gripped his shirt. "Because, you're my partner, as well as my boyfriend you dumb kitty. How could I not react and just let her do that to you?" Both teens remained quiet for a bit, as Adrien held onto his partner for dear life.

"As much as this is nice to have," Plagg spoke up. "You are both on a roof, untransformed and need to rest." Both teens stiffened, well aware that a sudden wrong move could reveal them. "Honestly, you two are so bad at this." Tikki chuckled, looking slightly better after everything had calmed down.

"You got any energy left?" Marinette asked Tikki.

"A little," Tikki replied. "I-I don't know what we got hit with, but I'm really tired Ladybug." Plagg nods in agreement.

"Our secret refuge isn't too far, my lady." Adrien muttered. "We could go there?"

Marinette pondered for a moment, Chat had convinced his father for more freedom. Though neither her, nor Chat had expected his father to be willing to let him have his own little flat.

It was only known to Chat, Ladybug and Chat's father. But it was under his father's impression that Chat wanted to have life experience, which he sorely did lack to be honest.

"Okay, lets close our eyes and turn around, I'll fix this issue." Marinette spoke as both released their grasp on one another.

Adrien didn't expect the dressing gown to go over his head as Marinette threw it on him. "Stand up kitty and don't move." Marinette spoke as Plagg ducked into the gown and Tikki retook her place back in the earrings.

Ladybug carried her partner across the rooftops quickly, making sure to avoid the light from the streets as moon glowed in the sky.

"It's such a nice night." She muttered as she saw the flat Chat had in the distance.

"Not as nice as you my lady." She chuckled before landing on the open ground in front of the flat.

Setting Adrien down, Ladybug turned away as the lad pulled the gown on and headed for the door.

She waited for several minutes before her dressing gown was draped over her shoulders. Glancing across she was met with her partner in a white mask with netting over his eyes. His unruly blond hair twitched in the wind as Plagg rested on his shoulder, eating a large wedge of cheese.

"What happened out there Chat?" Ladybug asked as Chat handed her, her mask. As she put her dressing gown back on she put the mask over her face as Tikki reappeared and flew into the apartment for sweet treats.

"I wish I knew, Ladybug." He put a hand threw his hair, going over the fight. "Whoever that was, they weren't working for the butterfly." Ladybug looked sceptical. "That girl had me beat, and her response was. 'It's time to unmask you'. Not 'give me your miraculous.'"

"Weird," Ladybug muttered as she walked away from the railing to Tikki as she flew back to her chosen. "And what was her power that affected the Kwami?" Chat shrugged.

"Whatever it was," Plagg spoke up as he finished. "It drained our power, in the same way you guys would if you used your powers. It wasn't as strong as using an ability, but." Tikki frowned in thought.

"But that last attack did break me free from Ladybug." Tikki mused; it was worrying about this new threat.

A new threat, but it felt familiar to both Kwami.

Both teens remained quiet for a while. "I guess we better be on guard then?" Ladybug asked as she looked out into the night. "I best go home; mom and dad may start to panic if they find me gone."

"You want me to come along?" She shook her head. "But, what if she comes back?"

"Then I'll knock her into next week for what she did to you." Chat grinned at her comment as he stepped up to her. "I'll get her back for hurting you both." Chat cupped his girlfriends cheek as she looked up.

Both masks stared as one another before they shared a small kiss. "I'll be okay," Ladybug she muttered as she stepped back.

Chat finally took in the Chat Noir style dressing gown. "Very nice, I see you have a great choice in style." Ladybug chuckled. "Can I get one?"

"Maybe one day," She smiled. "Goodnight Kitty." Ladybug stated as she turned away and removed her mask. Transforming, she took off into the night.

"Goodnight my lady." Adrien mused as he took off his mask. He glanced to Plagg who shared a deep thought with him.

They still had to get a lot stronger.


	19. Chapter 19

CN: So... I had a weird dream last night.

LB: Bet I can top that.

CN: Okay my lady, see if you can.

Adrien sat back in his chair; it was a quiet day in his apartment as he sat in dressing gown and slippers, a hot cup of tea at his side.

Plagg yawned as he rested in a warm hiding place, trying to avoid the cold from the snowy weather outside.

Well, more like a blizzard really, it had snowed heavily for the last two days and had only recently settled down.

But it had frozen the river that went down the city with a nice thick sheet of ice.

A dangerous from amazing feature as people was told to avoid walking on it.

LB: So, I had a dream you broke my computer.

Adrien began typing, but stopped as Ladybug continued her tale.

LB: So I ended up stabbing you with my scissors 12 times.

CN: Yikes! That all?

Marinette giggled at the response.

LB: Oh theres more.

Marinette glanced from her seat to the snow resting on her window edge, she was wrapped up in every fluffy thing possible.

She didn't do well with the cold.

Tikki rested on her shoulder, finding it warmer with her chosen in her barrier of warm and comfort than her little hide away.

LB: So... I may have somehow gotten Adrien Agreste to help me carry your body out.

Marinette hesitated on sending her next part, but she shrugged, it's not like the blond was not well known across Paris and it would probably make Chat jealous that there was another blond boy in her dream that night.

She giggled; Alya may be right about her thing about blond men.

LB: And burn your body

Adrien chuckled, a dream about both of him? Now he was really curious.

CN: How did he react?

LB: Oh he was going to deny all knowledge of it, and then it got weirder

Marinette took a sip of hot chocolate as she continued her tale.

LB: We ended up burning our clothes, to remove evidence, then fled the country.

Adrien rubbed his chin, a smirk on his face.

CN: So, did you flee the country naked?

Marinette blinked, having a moment's thought about it.

LB: I don't remember getting dressed so we must have. Apparently Adrien had some sort of connection with the airport staff thats how we fled.

Adrien chuckled.

CN: that all my lady?

LB: Yeah, so what was your weird dream?

Adrien chuckled again.

CN: I dreamt I hadn't eaten my seeded roll. So when I got up this morning for breakfast I glanced over and was like 'Oh, I did eat it'.

Marinette blinked for several moments, an annoyed noise ringing out.

LB: Really?

CN: Really

LB: Your no fun, I was expecting something amazing.

CN: We can't all be as amazing as you, my lady

Marinette smiled as she sat back.

It was nice talking to Chat Noir like this, it kept her busy and meant they had more time for each other. Of course this was a private chat room on her computer with a new account name for each of them.

She had been tempted to go see him, snuggle up and watch a movie, but she wanted to stay home and do her home work.

Sadly, not going so well.

Her phone rang and she reached over to grab it as Chat seemed to be busy with something. "Hey there, Alya. What's up?" Marinette mused as she leaned into her barrier of warmth.

"Hey girl, are you coming out today? It's absolutely amazing out here." Marinette frowned.

"I don't do well in the cold Alya. Sorry, but I'm really avoiding the winter wonder land." Alya sighed.

"Oh dear, well guess it's just me and Nino for snow angles and snowmen, Adrien is being kept home to avoid getting a cold. Well, according to Nino that is." Marinette chuckled.

"It is a shame, but I'm sure once the snow thaws, they'll see each other again." The girls giggled.

But while they chatted, on one of the many roof tops nearby, the dog clad villain stood over viewing the snowy city. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a card, on it was a figure dancing. At the corners were ice, fire and earth. "Time to get to work, find let's make Chat Noir feel true fear." The card glowed as she held it to the air.

The card glowed and shot up into the air like a shooting star before landing on the frozen river.

The ice exploded as a young woman in white and blue surfed along the ice with snow rippling out alongside her.

Back with Marinette, she was shook to her feet as she felt the ground shake. "What was that?" Tikki tumbled from Marinettes shoulder as Alya made a noise over the phone. "Alya?"

"Girl, there's an akuma out here." Marinette tensed.

"Get out of there." Alya chuckled.

"Girl, you know me." Marinette groaned. "I am not missing this." With that the phone went dead. Marinette growled as she looked to Tikki.

"Let's go." Tikki looked startled.

"Wait, you can't go just in that." Marinette looked confused. "It's cold out there, put on something warmer for under the suit."

"We don't have time for that. Let's kick its butt and come back for hot chocolate." Tikki squirmed nervously. "I know you don't like the cold, but we have to go."

"Make sure Chat is aware." Tikki reminded as Marinette agreed, leaving a message on her chat panel.

LB: Akuma

"Let's go Tikki, transform me!" Marinette called out throwing her hood over her head.

Meanwhile, Adrien was in the kitchen, working on lunch. "Plagg, come get your cheese." There was a yawn before a small black blur flew into the room.

"Where is it, I'm starving!" Adrien chuckled as his small partner ate away at his food.

But while they were busy, Ladybug was busy in the snow.

With a sudden shiver she glanced about the city. "M-maybe I should have dressed up better?" She could see a plum of snow bursting into the sky. "Let's get a quick warm up shall we then?"

Every step was cool to the touch; she didn't expect her to feel the cold this much.

Landing on the bridge she watched as the woman on the ice board flew at her from the snow wave.

The ice user jumped over Ladybugs head and landed on the other side, her icy blue eyes digging into her foes dark blue.

Without a word she jumped back and Ladybug followed. With a fast step, Ladybug lunged forward and threw her fist at her foe. But the ice user caught ladybugs arm and ice began to creep up the heroes arm.

Blue eyes widen as Ladybug snapper her arm back and kicked the pair apart. She touched the ice and slipped onto her front harshly.

But her foe merely glided onto her feet, as if she was walking on concrete.

This wasn't going to be a simple foe.

The young hero stumbled to her feet, she glanced down with shaky feet at the ice, spotting the water below and she gulped.

The ice user smiled in a creepy calm fashion as she twirled on the ice and dragged up small chunks from the floor.

With one swift motion she launched them at Ladybug.

With a quick snap to her yo-yo, Ladybug prepared to defend herself. But the sudden weigh shift on the ice unbalanced her.

The first one struck her left arm, causing a yelp as the second and third smacked harshly into her leg and chest. The final two collided with her head and Ladybug stumbled dazed.

There was a pounding headache now and she felt ill from the pounding she took. Her left arm felt numb, not broken but it was going to leave a real bruise.

"Is that all you have? Ladybug?" Blue eyes shifted to the bridge above them, the dog user stood there with a smirk. "Where's your pet? Still licking his wounds?" Ladybug glared hard as she shifted back slowly. "Scared? You should be? I heard ladybugs don't like the cold. So," The dog user dashed past Ladybug and crouched behind her. "So how about a cold shower?"

There was a sudden and sick feeling in Ladybugs gut, with haste she turned and swung her Yo-yo.

But with a flick of the wrist, the Chinese sword cut into the small weapon, slicing it in two.

There was no hesitation and the look of shock in Ladybugs eyes was enough to leave her wide up.

The elemental user was quickly behind the girl and Ladybug saw the reflection and threw her body left.

It was a painful tumble as she got to her feet, the yo-yo abandoned as she looked at the two foes. They stood side by side as Ladybug glanced about, checking the roof tops, and the river edges.

Where is her beloved cat?

"Get her," The dog snarled as both rushed forward, Ladybug tensed and both foes spread out, one from the left the second from the right.

With a swing of the arm, the sword cut into the ice cleanly and the air vibrated near Ladybug as the said hero jumped towards the elemental user.

There was a sudden beeping noise; she knew that this fight was a race against time now. She had to think up a plan now!

Several ice chunks came flying and using her reflexes, Ladybug jumped up and jumped along the small shards, putting her weight into the dashes forward.

She had to get in close to the ice user and disable her somehow.

But as she got close the ice user smirked as she put her hands on the ground, the ice rippled and instantly Ladybug became very worried.

Glancing back, she was very aware the dog user hadn't followed her chase.

She'd been forced towards the ice user, like a sheep pushed by a sheep dog.

She'd been pushed into the trap before she had realised.

The floor below her opened up, the ice cold water below.

Then without much hesitation, the water moved like a snake, up and around her form as she flew through the air.

Ladybug screamed as the water bubbled round her.

The cold hit her like a truck; her eyes widen in panic as she kicked at the water and pushed to the surface.

Her hand touched ice above.

There was no air pocket.

Her blood went cold as she felt her body begin to panic; she put a hand over her mouth, trying to fight the urge to exhale.

She turned in the water slowly.

She was in a bubble of ice.

Slowly she pushed against the ice, and then punched as hard as she could. But she couldn't put any strength behind it.

Finally her body gave in, her body rejected the carbon air in her body as bubbles filled the sphere and Ladybug breathed in.

Ladybug had heard the drowning was meant to be relaxing way to go.

But why, did she have to go now?

As her eyes stared blankly into the void of the world, her two captures stared outside at her.

The dog user glanced to the ice user with a grim look.

There was a sudden clattering of feet, and slowly both turned to the source.

He was panting hard, his eyes staring at the two wide as then he slowly scanned the area.

Where was Ladybug?

"Looking for something? Little kitty?" Chat snapped back to the dog as the girl put her hand on the ice ball. "Is this, what you're looking for?"

Ladybug stared back through the ice, unmoving, unflinching.

Chat stared in horror.

"NOOOO!" He dashed forward with a roar as both users tensed.

The pair flinched when they felt a deep growl reach into the backs of their minds.

'You're done', it said.

Both users jumped away from Chat Noir and landed on the bridge, the cat stared at them.

"Times up, have fun with your little popsicle." With that both took their leave.

Chat stared for several seconds before turning to the ice ball. "Cataclysm!" He screamed out as he struck the ice.

The ball exploded and Ladybug flopped to the floor. Chat rolled her over and took in her face.

She was blue, lifeless.

"No..." He felt ill, this can't be real.

"No, no, no, no, no." Picking her up and jumped off the river and landed in the snow. He took several deep breaths before beginning CPR.

He could hear a female voice as he did everything in his power to save his lady.

It wasn't till Alya was at his side trying to help that he became aware of her and Nino's existence.

The three teens did everything in their power to save the female hero.

Alya and Nino threw their coats over the girl, trying to help keep the cold off her as Chat kept going.

His eyes were stinging but as he almost felt it were too late, Ladybug gasped, as water was coughed back up.

There was relief from the three, as Ladybug slowly gasped slowly but her breathing was shuddered from the freezing old. She slowly glanced to Chat, her breathing heavy as the air filled with her earrings beeping.

Sudden panic filled the two heros as Chat turned to the other teens near them. "Close your eyes, now!" Both didn't hesitate as Chat put a hand up between Ladybugs face and his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Slowly the light faded and Chat lowered his arm, he gulped deeply as he took in the dressing gown and pyjamas.

His eyes wanted not to, but he couldn't control himself as he looked to her face.

Blue eyes meet his as he felt his blood go cold and all he could hear in the back of his mind, was a comment he made long ago.

"Marinette is my friend."

Just a friend he had told himself, but he was at a loss for words as he stared at her. She looked panicked and it was then that he began to see her shivering and his brain snapped out of his trance.

He grabbed her, Tikki calling out to get them out the cold. He didn't even register to tell Nino and Alya that he was going.

He didn't even check to see if they had looked.

He vaulted along the roof tops, his mind going a mile a minute as he tried to get his thoughts in check.

What was he going to do?

How could he face her like this?

How was she going to react?

Would she hate him?

Would he hate her?

There were many thoughts that just seemed to overlap, his legs pounding off the roof tiles as Marinette clung on the best she could, but she felt numb on her finger tips.

She could hear his ring beeping; she glanced up worried as Chat landed on his balcony. With a moment's thought, she pulled the hood fully over her eyes.

Adrien by now had a look that could kill someone as he walked into his warm flat. He flicked his wrist and send Plagg out the ring and flying away. "Oi!" The cat spoke up, unhappy with the sudden aggression. "What was that for?" Tikki floated over as Adrien glared at them.

"Shut it, I'll talk to you in a while." Both Kwami glanced to one another, worried about how Adrien was acting.

They couldn't really blame him.

Adrien went to his room, and set Marinette on the bed. He looked at her slightly, before taking a moment to calm himself.

Marinette didn't look at him; she was shivering like a leaf in the wind.

Going over what he knew, he crawled into bed with her, she tensed. "I need to stay with you; you took a plunge in the ice water, Marinette. I need to help you regulate your body back to a normal temperature, so..." She nods slowly; he wrapped his arms round her and tucked the quilt round them.

He was nervous, scared, and angry.

He had so many questions, but so many answers at the same time.

"C-chat..." Marinette began as Adrien quieted her.

"Don't speak. I know you have questions, but for now. Recover, we'll talk then." She nods as Adrien held her.

He'd do everything he could, praying to any god that there would be no long lasting damages.

He must have been tired from his scare, as he awoke a while later; Marinette was also asleep and seemed to be in a much better state.

He hoped so, till she checked for damages, he could only hope.

Slowly, he got out of bed and made sure she was tucked in. He looked at her for several seconds before frowning and walking out the bed room.

He found the Kwami in the kitchen, with a phone by them.

"We are sorry for the trouble Miss Daupin-Cheng. But Marinette has fallen asleep and I don't think anything will wake her." Tikki spoke, Plagg looked to Adrien who was confused, but Plagg held his palm up for him to wait.

"Not at all, thank you for looking after my girl. Let her know to come home when she wakes up, and thank you again." Sabine spoke up, rather pleased that Marinette was fine.

"You're welcome Sabine." Plagg spoke up, trying to sound a deep as he could. "We'll make sure that she's taken care of. Good night."

Adrien blinked then looked to the window, it was dark out. Slowly he turned to the pair, who was glad that Sabine had believed them.

"Right," Plagg spoke, he was nervous now as Adrien looked back to them annoyed. "Go on then, this is what was coming for a long time." Tikki glanced to Plagg then flew up to the Agreste boy.

"Adrien, please, I know you're angry." Adrien put a hand up.

"You both knew, you both knew and didn't say anything." He growled out, his irritation starting to flare.

"We were only doing it to protect you." Tikki tried to argue.

"Protect us?" Adrien barked back. "You let me, break her heart! Then let me accept her as Ladybug? How is that fair on her?!" Tikki glanced down. "How could you just let her go through that?" He pointed to Plagg. "Why? You think this funny or something? Watching me do that to her."

"I did my best to salvage it." Plagg retorted. "I had promised to Tikki and I knew that after that last debacle that I needed to make sure you salvage your friendship for any chance for her, for you."

Both cats glared at each other. Tikki looked on nervously.

"Please, Adrien." Tikki started again. "I, I didn't want this to happen, I wanted Marinette to be happy. But I didn't want you two to be in danger as heroes." Adrien glanced to her, as wide tearing blue eyes stared back. "If you knew who her civilian life was, it would put her in more danger. As if you got affected by an akuma villain like you have been before, imagine just agreeing to get her earrings and she wasn't there to know."

He could walk right up to her with her guard down, and even potentially kill her to get them.

Adrien flinched at the thought. He slammed his hands on the table. He growled in frustration, he was angry, but they were right.

What was he going to do now?

What was she going to say?

How was she going to feel?

"Adrien," Tikki began, putting her palm on the boy's cheek. "Marinette is going to be affected by this, I need you to be calm and level headed for what is about to come maybe. I need you to be ready to help me deal with this."

"Heh, me?" He chuckled bitterly. "You want me, to side with your mess up, just because 'you' don't want her angry with you?" Tikki glanced down, gazing at the floor. "Sorry, you're not getting my help, not after this."

Adrien stared at the table for a while. Tikki glanced up in a worrying thought. "Adrien," Tikki began nervously. "D-do you..." She seemed to not want to ask, but she needed to know right now. "How do you feel for Marinette now? Do you still." Adrien glanced quickly.

Did he still love her?

Adrien glanced back to the table. "How can I say I love Marinette? I loved ladybug. Do you realise how hard it is for me, to change my thoughts after pushing her away." Tikki looked upset.

"You lying piece of-," Adrien stood quickly, his head turned to the new voice, a very unhappy voice as both Kwami looked scared.

But the words that faded from her mouth, as Adrien and Marinette stared at one another. Slowly, as she stared at the blond teen with shock, her mind trying to get her thought together. "Adrien?"

"Marinette?" He was surprised to see her out of bed, she should be resting.

He made a step forward and she stepped back. "Wait!" He called, as she slammed the door shut. "Marinette, wait!" He begged as he got to the door, but wouldn't move.

Marinette slowly sat on the floor, back to the door as she began to tremble.

Adrien, he was Chat Noir?

"My lady, I love you." He had said to her that night. "No matter who you are behind that mask, I love you, all of you. You may not see it, but I see your flaws, you're not perfect and I will prove how much you mean to me." He had been such a sweet and kind person that night, making her feel that she had been a fool.

But now, she sat here with the knowledge that Adrien had looked passed her, Marinette, for Ladybug.

Ladybug had been a better person to Adrien in his eyes than she would be.

How was she supposed to believe him, if this in itself proved that it wasn't true?

Adrien sat down on the other side of the door. "My lady-"

"No! Not another word, Chat Noir." Marinette spoke out, her voice sounding very upset. "I don't want to hear any more lies."

Adrien tucked his legs up; he closed his eyes and rested the back of his head to the door.

They said nothing for a while. Both lost in thoughts.

"M-" Adrien stopped. He didn't even know what to do, did he want to start this as, 'My lady', or 'Marinette'.

What would she want to hear from?

He could hear her crying, "Please don't cry. I... I'm so sorry Marinette."

The two Kwami sat watching, they weren't sure if they should get involved, even if this was their mistake, their chosen needed to fix the bridge that was falling apart before them.

"She was right." Marinette spoke out, loud enough for Adrien to hear. "I didn't want to believe her, but she had been right."

"Who, Marinette? Right about what?" He turned to the door, what was she talking about.

Marinette closed her eyes. "About me, who, what I am. Everyone likes Marinette, but no one will love her. No one will love some half breed like me."

Adrien clenched his hands, who would say something like that. "Marinette, that's not true." She laughed bitterly; it seemed very true right now. "Listen to me; remember that there have been people who have seen you, for you. I-I know I haven't, but those few that have, they did."

Marinette closed her eyes in thought, she knew he was right, but everything in the pit of her stomach just twisted all the thoughts.

Even if those people did 'love' her, they either didn't want to come forward, or had fallen for someone else.

"Even so." Marinette spoke back. "I just wanted to believe that, for one last time, that maybe. I could be loved for who I am. I may have gotten ahead of myself when I fell in love with you, but I felt I had maybe done something right by picking Chat."

Adrien sighed, what could he say to her.

"Maybe," Marinette muttered. "Maybe I should have listened to my Grandmother." She clenched her hands. "Maybe I should have gone and lived with her in China, least then I could have had a full fresh start."

Adrien looked up at that thought, had she considered that? Was she still considering that?

The thought felt numbing; he'd lose ladybug and Marinette in one instant.

He lost his mother, then the love of his father.

Nino was still his best friend but he and Alya were always so close to one another.

Chloe was a good friend, but she always held that space when things were bad in his younger days.

Marinette though, even if they had a rocky start and it had nearly been lost those months ago, she had been this warm source that drew people in.

If she left, that source would be just an empty void.

And if Ladybug left, then he'd feel lost without her.

"Please," Adrien spoke out in a scared tone. "Whatever you do, don't go." He put his hands on the door. "I'm sorry for what has happened, but please, don't even think about leaving. You are important to people here, you're important to me." He trembled. "If you left, I'd be alone without you, both of you." He took a breath. "I'm not perfect, no matter how much people want me to be. Please, let me work this out with you. I said it once, so I'll say it again. Your important to me, to lose you would hurt. You're my friend as Marinette, and my love as Ladybug. I want to make this work, even if it takes time to fix this."

There was a long silence.

"I want to know who you are. Who your truly are, I want to know every detail about you, Marinette. I want you to know everything about me." He sat back, staring at the door. "Please, let's work this out together. Like we always do, like we do when facing any challenge."

There was no response, slowly he stood and stared for a while, before he turned and walked back to the kitchen where the Kwami sat.

There was a sound of the door opening behind him and he stopped and turned back slowly.

Marinette slowly came into view, but she stood still, staring at the floor.

"Marinette?" He stepped back towards her as she looked up; she glanced away for a moment as she rubbed her arm nervously.

She took a breath and looked back up to him.

They stared for a long while, her eyes looking for answers that he was trying to give her.

Adrien couldn't help but smile at her stare; she looked so adorable right now. He chuckled and she blinked out her stare and she chuckled slightly.

They both chuckled, till Adrien watched her start to cry with a smile on her face. He stepped forward taking her into his arms.

She didn't fight it, as she gripped his shirt and cried.

Both were unsure where to go from here, both scared about their own fears.

But unlike Marinette, Adrien was able to contain himself. So for now, he'd let her vent herself.

What were minutes, felt like hours to them in that moment, till they were both sat on the floor.

Marinette finally collected herself and sat up as Adrien let go. "So," he began. "This was a pretty messed up reveal, huh?" He chuckled slightly.

Marinette gave a long sigh, she was upset but least now after all this, she could find the urge to meet his gaze now, properly.

"Marinette?" Tikki's voice finally spoke up. The girl turned to meet the Kwami, who was looking worried, scared and sad in one moment to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to get out of hand."

The Kwami was taken into her chosen hands. "I should have told you, Adrien was Chat Noir. I'm sorry." The girl smiled sadly, she was upset Tikki had with held this and let her go thought this whirl wind of emotions, but the Kwami had tried to salvage it.

"It's okay, Tikki." Marinette muttered as she hugged the Kwami close to her. "It's going to be okay."

Plagg landed on Adrien's head with a thud. "Yeah, I'm sorry kid." Adrien glanced up to his hair.

"Unlike her, I haven't forgiven you yet. Don't expect as much cheese as before, okay." Plagg whined and both Tikki and Marinette giggled.

There was a sense of ease for them there. Like all the emotional struggles eased out in this small time point.

But it was a ease of uncaring, that something was floating about them that this wished to not face,

But they had to, they couldn't ignore it.

"So," Adrien started again. "Where, do we go from here?" He looked worried, but this was something they needed to deal with now.

Marinette glanced to his eyes, and then glanced away to the night outside, her reflection looking back at them.

"I think that the ship for LadyNoir has sunk Chat." Marinette mumbled slightly as Adrien looked down with a frown. "After all this, it isn't going to be a simple case of 'going back to normal'." He sighed again, guess not. "But," she spoke with a small smile as she glanced to him. "It could be a start of something better."

"Hm?" Adrien looked confused, but hopeful in the same moment.

"Well," she began as her hand traced lines in the floor. "LadyNoir may have sunk, but Adrienette could still sail." She looked with a small smile at his surprised face. "Not straight away of course."

He blinked. "Y-yeah, right of course."

"After all, they did have a bit of an emotional event happen to them." Marinette stated aloud.

"Yeah, they did have a bit of an event." Adrien agreed.

"So, I think they need to really get their acts together and have a nice long chat. Don't you agree Kitty?" Marinette smiled slightly as Adrien nods slowly.

Marinette stood slowly as she walked to the window. She put her hand on the window and muttered to Tikki.

"Chat?" Ladybug spoke as she looked to her partner with a small, but sad smile. "Thank you. It's been nice, but I think a super hero relationship was never going to work for long."

Adrien, smiled sadly. "I was nice while it lasted, my Lady. Thank you." He bowed as she opened the balcony window.

"See you later. Good night." With that she left into the night.

"Good bye..." Adrien walked up and closed the door, Plagg floated behind him.

"What was that?" Adrien sighed, but smiled.

"A new beginning. At least, I hope that's what she was hinting." Plagg tilted his head.

"Sounded more like she just dumped you, kid."

"Oh yeah, Ladybug dumped Chat Noir." Adrien stated with a smile. "But Adrien still has a chance with Marinette." Plagg sighed in a groan.

"Humans are so complicated, no matter what century."


End file.
